Never Ending Adventure
by Pokemon Trainer Green
Summary: Second book! Red and others still get involved with team rocket, beat them, and then they rise again! Will they ever stay down? Finally trying to put a end to Team Rocket with help of some old and new friends. OC CLOSED
1. Missed You

Chapter 1

"Pika, hurry it up! We have to meet Yellow at the docks!" Red said putting his hat on, _she is finally coming home._.. he thought.

*Knock* *Knock*

Red heard a muffled voice through the door,"Hurry Red! We are going to be late!" It was Green.

"HOLD ON!" Red yelled trying to get his pants on.

"How long are you going to make us wait!" Blue seemed impatient. "Hurry up!"

Red swung the door open and broke into a run, Pika ran after him.

"Red what are you doing!" Green screamed.

"You said it yourself! We don't want to be late!" Red was almost 100 yds ahead of them now. Blue broke into a run shortly after, "BLUE!" Green started to run now.

"See you later Slowpoke!" Blue laughed as he ran.

"WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU CALLING A SLOWPOKE!" Green said angrily.

"You of course!" Blue had caught up with Red now.

And when they finally made it to the docks the boats were just pulling in, "*Huff*...*Huff*" Red and Green collapsed on the docks.

Blue fell over laughing, "Green! You looked like a red Tauros blindly charging ahead!"

Green got up instantly and whacked Blue in the head with her purse as hard as she could and then Blue collapsed unconscious, "Idiot," she mumbled under her breathe.

Red saw Yellow come off the boat, "YELLOW! WE ARE OVER HERE!" He yelled.

"Ah! Hey guys how you been?" Yellow ran over with her bags in her hand, then she stopped and looked down at Blue, "Will he be okay?"

"Fine," Green gave Blue an angry look, she turned back to Yellow,"Yellow! How was Cerulean City? Was there tons of people there?"

"Yeah, there kinda was, after I cleared beach of the angry pokemon," Yellow said.

"Hello Yellow," Blue was standing behind Red. Red stepped out of the way, "Uh, fast recovery..." Red said with amazement.

"Not for long!" Green held up her purse. "AH! Green what did I do?" Blue tried to shield himself with his hands.

"Can we get away from them some how?" Red turned to Yellow.

Looking at Green and Blue, Yellow said, "Sure,"

As they were walking away they heard Green, "WHO IS A SLOWPOKE? HUH? WHO?"

"So Yellow how was Cerulean City?" Red asked as they walked.

"Oh, it was busy." Yellow replied.

"I really missed you," Red looked directly at her.

"Y-You did?" Yellow blushed.

"Well, 10 months is a very long time," his face started to match his name.

"Do you think Blue is going to survive Green's punish purse?" Yellow quickly remembered Blue.

"Yeah, I think he will be fine, he's had worse while you were gone." They went farther out of town. "Uh Yellow..."

"Yeah?"

"I meant to say something before you left,"

"Uh huh,"

"I-I kinda, I like, uh," Red got chocked up," I uh..."

Yellow stopped and faced him, "Red, what are you trying to say?" Then Red turned to Yellow. They both blushed, "What is it R..." And before Yellow could react she realized Red's lips were touching hers. They were kissing, for the first time Yellow just stood there and she let Red hold her, for the first time Red and Yellow could understand each other's feelings. Yellow understood what he wanted to say.

"I missed you," Red said with a soft look in his eyes.

"I missed you too Red," Yellow stood there with tears in her eyes. They hugged, "Don't leave me again, I was worried."

"Trust me," Yellow said, "I will never leave you again." And then they went back to the docks.

xxxxxxxx

_HI! I am starting a second book, can you tell? This is probably the only lovey dovey kind of scene, but Red just needed to get his feelings out! From here it is all adventure, action and some romance. By the way I am taking OC (Original Character) for this next book so PM me if you want your own character in my story! I am only going to wait about 1 week to a month so hurry up and get your character in!_ Here is the form:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Occupation (Trainer, Breeder, Coordinator, Professor, etc.)

Personality:

Description (Appearance):

Pokemon(6):

Relationship: If you want to have your OC paired up with anyone in the story.

Example:

Name: Black

Nickname: None

Age: 15

Occupation: Trainer

Personality: Doesn't know who he is in the world, always trying to do good but needs a little push in the right direction. But always sweet and caring.

Description: Longish-short brown hair, soft brown eyes wears a black short sleeved shirt, shorts, sneakers and black gloves that show fingers.

Pokemon(6):

Exeggutor (Male)

Pigeot (Male)

Jolteon (Female)

Beedrill (Male)

Milotic (Female)

Egg (?)

Relationship: None

P.S. I will accept very few late forms. VERY FEW! But I will try to get as many as I can in the story!


	2. A Strange Appearence

Chapter 2

"We'd better go back to the dock before Green kills Blue." Red said. Yellow laughed, "Yeah, I think Green might be beating Blue to a Pulp!"

Then Green and Blue came out from the trees, "What exactly are you two doing?" Green said with a smirk. Yellow blushed, "Oh, nothing."

Then Blue fell to his knees and clenched his head, Yellow gave him a worried look, "I taught him a huge lesson on girls, don't worry he'll be okay." Green said with an evil look in her eye. "Yeah but what did..." Blue was interrupted by a shriek. Yellow turned, "What. Was. That?"

They all turned to the forest, "It came from in there!" Blue said. "We have go help!" Green yelled, but Blue had already broke in a run into the forest, "She is near here!" Blue shouted. Everyone ran as fast as they could until they got to a clearing, and there was a scizor cornering a girl against a tree. She shrieked, "Please! I didn't know this is where you lived!"

Before they knew it Blue sprang into action, he threw out a round ball, "Go Charizard! Do whatever you can to occupy the scizor!"

"ROAR!" the fire dragon pokemon nodded in response.

"Huh?" the girl looked up._ Wasn't a pokemon there a second ago_? Then something picked her up, "AHHH!" she smacked it with her bandana.

"Owww," it was a boy! "Is that how you treat everyone who is trying to save your life?" Then he put his attention back to where he was running. Then the scizor jumped in front of Blue, then Blue turned his back to the pokemon so the girl wouldn't get hurt, "AHHH!" Blue screamed in pain as the scizor used cut. "CHARIZARD!"

"ROAR!" the charizard hit head on the scizors side. Then Blue got away, "A-Are you ok?" Blue asked staggering to the ground, "Yes..." She blushed as Blue stared at her, "OMG YOUR HURT!" Blue was bleeding from his back side. "And it wasn't by me!" the girl started to dig in her bag and pulled out bandages, "N-No, it's okay I've had worse." She started to wrap him, "No it is not okay," then she stopped and looked at him in amazement, "You've had worse?"

"Yeah, but can we talk about this at the pokemon center?" Blue stood up, "My friends are probably waiting for..."

"YOU WERE SO COOL!" Red and the others burst through the bushes, "YOU WERE... oh-no."

Green ran over to him, "Ah! You're really hurt!" She put his arm on her shoulder. "I AM SO CONFUSED!" Blue said as he looked at Green, "ONE MOMENT YOU ARE HALF KILLING ME AND THE NEXT YOUR TRYING TO HELP HEAL ME? Who are you?" Green instantly let go of him, then Blue got up, "That is much more like the half-hearted slowpoke I know!" Blue laughed.

Green stood over him with her purse like a shadow, "I wouldn't mind putting you out of your misery!" Green was about to hit Blue when the girl shouted, "UM EXCUSE ME! BUT WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" she was staring at the three people in front of her.

"Oh sorry!" Green said in her most girlish voice, "I"m Green! Nice to meet you!" She dropped Blue, he stood up and brushed himself off, "Hello I am Blue," The girl stared at the boy next to Blue, "Um, oh yeah I'm Red!" He held up a peace sign with his fingers, Green rolled her eyes.

Blue shot Red a worried glare, "Where's Yellow?"

"Oh she's..." Red stopped in the middle of the sentence, Blue gave Red a look that said, Fix It! NOW! "I mean he's trying to make nice with the scizor," Red tried to cover it up.

"Wha?" The girl looked confused, "Oh, nothing! You still haven't told us your name yet!" Green quickly changed the subject. "OH! Hi, my name is Amethyst!"

Green shrieked with excitement, "What a cute name for a cute, sparkly girl!"

"Uh, thanks!" she said in a confused response._ Now that I actually look at her she is kinda cute_, Blue thought. She had long brown hair with a lavender bandana on her head, her eyes were a shade of green (Hazel), and she wore a long sleeved lavender shirt and worn pants. *BAM* Green elbowed Blue, "Blue, how rude! Don't stare with such a serious looking face!" She looked closer at Blue, "Wait that is so not your normal expression..."*PHF* Blue smacked his hand on her mouth to keep her from laughing, he sighed, "Let's go."

Yellow met them at the center a bit later, "Hey Yellow! Wow, what happened?" Red asked as Yellow came in the door covered in dirt. "Well the scizor didn't work well with me, I think it used sand-attack."

"Ok then, Yellow you should go clean yourself off so we can get to talking with Amethyst," Green said coming in the lobby with drinks.

When Yellow came down they were already talking, "Yeah I am from the Sinnoh region and I came here with my friend,"

Yellow looked surprised, "A friend? So where was he when you were getting attacked?"

"Well we went into the forest after we got off our boat, and then I took my eyes off him for a second and he was gone. So after I figured I went the wrong way (went the total opposite direction) I found a clearing and I thought I might be able to see him from there, but I guess I was invading a scizor's territory I tried to tell the pokemon I meant no harm but I don't think he listened." She said blushing because of her mistake.

"Oh it is fine!" Green went up and sat next to Amethyst, "We all make mistakes once in a while, right Yellow? HUH? YELLOW?" Green got scared and scooted away from Yellow, Yellow was leaning down so that the shadow from her hat covered her eyes, "Did you say 'boy'"

"Uh... Yes, why?" Amethyst looked stunned.

Yellow looked strait into amethyst's eyes, "DID THAT BOY PERCHANCE HAVE BLONDE HAIR, DARK BROWN EYES AND IS ALWAYS HELPING YOU?"

Amethyst backed away, "Y-Yes, um, what do you intend to do with him?"

"P-Please E-Excuse me for a S-Sec, Ok?" Then Yellow ran out the door.

"Y-Yellow?" Red still as surprised and confused as the others ran out the door after her.

Blue was about to grab his stuff when Green grabbed his arm, "Blue no time, we can't let Yellow run in the forest by herself again!" Blue nodded then followed.

_N-No! He can't be here yet! I am not ready to go back_! Yellow thought as she tore through the forest, she hear the slightest voice of Red yelling._ I'm sorry Red, I doing this so I won't have to leave you again._

Red slowed down_, I never knew she was that fast!_

"Come on Red!" Green grabbed his arm as she passed him.

Yellow was tripped by a boy in the way, "Hey don't yo-" The boy grabbed a Yellow and took off with her. Then Yellow finally made them stop, her hat flew off, then struggling she screamed, "I AM NOT READY TO GO HOME YET!"

Red and the others had finally caught up to the boy and Yellow, "Ready Go Pi..." he stopped when he saw Yellow laughing, From the confusion Red's face turned blue and pretended to faint, then he stood up, "Who the heck is this guy?" Red was looking at the two. "I thought Yellow was in trouble!"

Amethyst stopped dead in her tracks from shock, "Y-YELLOW'S. A. GIRL!" She turned to Blue. "Uh...Um... about that..."

"Who are you!" Green yelled at the boy.

The boy had his arm around Yellow's neck (but not very tight, just enough that Yellow couldn't get away) He held up two fingers to make a peace sign, "YO! My name is Light! And I am the bigger brother of Yellow!" He smiled at them.

They all practically died right there and they all said at the same time, "YELLOW HAS AN OLDER BROTHER?"

xxxxxxxx

_Hey! Just wanted to let you know the next chapter really might not come out for a couple weeks (I am waiting for more OC's because i realized my stories have become kinda (and by kinda she means little) popular! YEAH!). I take the lovey dovey part back there might actually be a couple more of those and not between Red and Yellow (Ooooo! Suspicious!) Can you guess which ones are OC's? And I mean who knew that Yellow had an older brother? YEAH! I am so pumped! This is going to be a great story I can tell! So tell me what you think!_


	3. Taking You Back

Chapter 3

"Giovanni Sir, we have located recent places from civilians where Yellow has been,"

"Good, have you located her whereabouts now?"

"No Sir, our field agents are working on that now,"

"Grrrrr...PERSIAN!" a cat like pokemon growled at the man.

"Yes my beautiful cat, I agree, DON'T COME IN MY SIGHTS UNTIL YOU FIND HER! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Y-Yes sir, I shall leave you now,"

"Worthless pests..."

xxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile at the pokemon center..._

"OKAY RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE A BROTHER?" Green stared at Yellow.

Yellow started to cry, "Y-Yes, I am sorry I didn't tell you it's, it's just,"

"AH! Yellow I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Green quickly took out a tissue and wiped Yellow's eyes.

"N-No, it wasn't you, it is just...*whisper*" Yellow whispered something in Green's ear.

"Yellow! No, you can't!" Green started to get teary, "Think about Red!"

"I-I know!" Yellow started to cry her heart out, "I know! And I 'm so sorry!" Then Red and Blue came in with Light and Amethyst and saw the two girls crying together, "Yellow?" Red looked worried, "Are you okay?"

_I need to stop crying_, Yellow thought,_ But I can't! _Yellow's tears kept on flowing, Green let go of Yellow and turned away from the others and just cried more, "NO!" Green yelled at them, "No! We're not okay! Get Light out of here NOW!" Yellow ran to Red and hugged him, she just kept on crying, "What?" Red said as he put his arms around Yellow, "You want Light to leave?"

*Sigh* "I knew this was going to happen once she knew I was coming," Light shook his head.

Again Red said, "WHAT?"

"Yeah, something looks wrong with Green too," Blue said.

Light sighed again, "Yellow must have told Green,"

"Told Green what?" Amethyst looked at Red and Blue, the two boys shrugged. "Okay you might want to sit down, this is a pretty long story..."Light told them the whole thing, "... and that's what happened,"

"WAIT! SO YOUR SAYING YOUR TAKING YELLOW HOME? TOMORROW?" Blue yelled. Red looked at Yellow who was sleeping in Red's arms, "But does she want to leave?"

"What?" Light looked at Red, "I said do you think she wants to leave?" Red said in an angry response, "I mean she was CRYING!"

"Uh, no," Light looked down at his shoes.

Blue looked pretty angry too, "Look I know you want her home but we want her here more! And I don't think she has any intention to leave!" By this time Yellow had waken up but she still pretended to be asleep so she could eavesdrop.

Green had just stepped in, "Look Light, we all know you mean well but Yellow is doing just fine here with us,"

"I know, I know but I really miss Yellow and all," Light looked really sad, "Before she left me I told her that when I came to where she lived I would take her with me."

Red was still very angry, "Look, Yellow just got back from Cerulean City! I DON'T WANT HER TO LEAVE AGAIN! I just really want to spend time with her! And I think the others would too!" _Is that really what he thinks_, Yellow thought. Red dropped to his knees crying, "P-Please! Don't take her back yet!" Yellow saw Red sobbing and sat up,"Yellow! You were awake?" LIght looked at Red than Yellow, she started to cry also, "Light I missed you a lot! And I am very sure you did too! But PLEASE! I need them so much more!" And with that she ran out the door and into the forest.

Red instantly ran out after her. "Wait! Red no!" Green and Light were about to run after them when Blue grabbed their arms and shook his head, "They need to work this out themselves," Blue said, "Red is probably the reason Yellow doesn't want to go, Light I know you miss Yellow but you have to let her decide,"

Green gave Blue a worried look, _I just hope they will be okay_, he thought.

xxxxxxx

"Wait! Yellow!" Red yelled taring through the forest. Then he came to a big rock in a clearing in the forest, and there was Yellow sitting and crying on the rock with Chuchu out of her ball. "NO! NO! NO!" she yelled.

Red got up on the rock and sat next to her, Red took one look at her and he started to cry as well, "Yellow, I am so sorry," Red held Yellow and she just kept sobbing in his shirt, "No Red! I don't want to go! Please help me!"

"Pika? Pikachu?" Chuchu looked worriedly at Red.

Red spoke softer this time, "Yellow it is not Light's decision, it is yours, you can do whatever you want," Yellow stopped crying. "I-I know but," she got teary again, "what if he makes me leave!" Yellow shuffled into Red again. Red looked at Yellow and embraced her, "I-I know I don't want you to leave either!" A tear rolled down Red's cheek onto Yellow's face, "Huh?" Yellow looked up at Red, he was trying to hold back tears as he talked, "I n-never want t-to lose you Y-Yellow!" He could hold the tears back no longer, Red the kanto champion was crying his heart out, "I don't know what I'd do without you! You were the first person I had really loved, and now..." he was trying to fight the tears again, Yellow wiped away a remaining tear on his cheek.

"Red, please, you don't have to cry," she told him in a soft voice. "But I seemed like you just came home and now you are leaving again, but this time you won't be coming back!" Red looked at Yellow, and Yellow jumped up and hugged him, "No Red, I'm not going to leave again," Yellow whispered in Red's ear. Red wouldn't let go of Yellow but she didn't care. "Just like I said, I am never going to leave you again," she said getting teary again.

Red looked at her then kissed her, even though this had happened before it was still shocking to her but she let it be. "Yellow I love you, and I always will," Red looked at Yellow again, "Do you feel the same way Yellow?"

She didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes, I feel exactly the same,"

"So you won't leave?" Red asked with a smirk.

"Not on your life!" Yellow smiled back at him. Then, with Yellow in Red's lap, they looked at the stary night, "I wish time would just freeze like this," Yellow said getting farther into Red, "Yeah," Red said leaning back on the rock a bit, "I think this is our best memory yet," he said with a smile on his face, and with one look at each other they fell asleep together.

"Hey! I think I see-" Green smacked her hand over Blue's mouth,"SHHHH!" she hissed in his ear, "Look!"

Blue, Green, Amethyst and Light looked at the rock, "Well would you look at that," Green whispered, "I think they make a good couple!"

"Definitely a romantic spot," Blue nodded as he spoke. "Really," Amethyst had her eyes on Blue,_ Noted!_ She thought. "Does anyone have a camra on them?" Green asked, Blue was about to smack Green when he thought about it and decided he shouldn't, "Yes, but only one picture! Got it?" Blue gave his camra to Green.

"I got it!" she looked at the picture excitedly, it had Red and Yellow curled up with each other, Pika and Chuchu were in Yellow's arms."CUTE!" She exclaimed.

Light looked at Red and Yellow with soft, caring eyes. _Maybe I shouldn't make her go, that is it! I am going to take it all back tomorrow_, he promised to himself.

"We'd better go back to the PokeCenter and get some rooms for us," Blue said thinking ahead, "But we can't leave them,"

"Oh! Blue, why don't we have charizard take them?" Green looked hopefully at Blue, "You know so we won't have to wake them up!"

"Fine," Blue through out a pokeball, "Charizard take them to the Center!" and then the red fire pokemon took off.

"We had better get going too!" Amethyst said looking at her pokegear.

xxxxxxxx

_Okay this is probably the last Authors Note for a while but remember everything I have said in the past about the future? (No new chapters, no lovey scenes, OC's waiting, etc.) Well, FORGET IT! Cause I can't wait for OC's for a week, it is boring to not write all the time, ya know? So in other words, I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT FUTURE EVENTS IN THE STORY! I am kinda goin with the flowin, so there might be love scenes, there might be new chapters every day, I REALLY DON'T KNOW! So this note really proves it, fans, GET YOUR OC'S IN NOW! I am afraid they won't make it in the story! : D_


	4. A Sudden Surprise

Chapter 4

_7:00 in the morning..._

"Uh," Red rolled over on his side, "AH-" he put his hand over his mouth, then he remembered the night before. (Almost screamed because Yellow was in bed with him)

"Wha?" Red looked around him, he was in the Pokemon Center, _Everyone must have found us then put us in here_, Red figured. He tried to quietly get out of bed, "Uh... Red it's okay, I am awake, you can lay back down," Yellow opened her eyes.

"Oh, um, Okay," Red blushed as he layed back down beside Yellow. "So, uh, about last night," Yellow quickly told Red what she thought, "Thank you, you helped me regain my confidence,"

Red blushed again, "Uh, yeah, no prob! So are you going to tell Light your not going?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" Green burst through the door.

"AHHHHH!" *THUMP* Red fell off the bed from the surprise.

"Red? Are You Okay?" Yellow looked off the side of the bed.

"Ugh, Yeah fine!" Red got up.

"Oh sorry Red! I didn't mean to scare you!" Green helped him up.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Yellow looked at Green, "Mean about what?" Green looked confused, "That I don't have to tell Light,"

Red got up and faced Green, "Yeah and how did you know we were talking about that?"

"Tee-Hee! About that, I kinda was eavesdropping!" Green said in a girly voice.

"HEY GREEN! COME HELP AMETHYST MAKE BREAKFAST!" Blue yelled from the main floor.

"AHHH! BLUE GET IN HERE NOW!" Amethyst called from the kitchen.

"WHAT IS IT?" Blue yelled.

"NOW!" She called back.

"Wow, they're loud! Well see you two lovebirds down there!" Green said as she walked down the stairs.

Blue ran into the kitchen only to see a stove on fire, "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!" Blue yelled at her.

"I DON"T KNOW!" she screamed in his face, "JUST HELP!" Then, a girl with red hair ran passed them and put the fire out with a wet towel, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She screamed in Amethyst's face, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO COOK?"

Amethyst blushed, "Uh, not on a instant stove.."

"Well you could have gotten Nurse Joy's help, ya know!" the girl seemed calmer knowing she was only her age. Blue folded his arms, "Yeah Amethyst, you could have done better," Amethyst glared at him, "And thanks for your help but we didn't need it from a little girl," the girl gave him a look like she was about to strangle him.

"So you think you could've done better?" Amethyst stood over Blue like a shadow.

"Who exactly are you calling 'little girl'!" the girl stood right beside Amethyst about to kill him when, "WOO! I like it!" Green was standing in the door, "What a fight between you two! You looked like husband and wife there for a second!"

This time Blue conked Green on the head, hard, "When did you get here," Blue mumbled. Amethyst blushed,_ husband and wife?_ Then Green got up and stood over him like a shadow.

"Wow Blue! Now you have three girls trying to kill you! You're quite a girl magnet, now aren't you!" Red and Yellow came down laughing.

"Yeah, well what were you two doing last night, hm?" Blue said with a huge smile.

"What?" Yellow and Red said confused.

"Heh, looks like you two don't know yet," Blue laughed at himself.

"Anyway, where's Light?" Yellow said looking around.

"Oh he said he'd be here later in the afternoon," Green said, "But right now I have unfinished business to attend to," Green turned to Blue and started to smack him with her purse, *Sigh*_ Not this again_, Yellow thought as she looked at the two. "OKAY, NOW TELL ME! WHY WOULD YOU EVER HIT ME!" she kept on smacking Blue, "IF YOU FAVOR YOUR LIFE, I WOULDN'T DO THAT AGAIN!" then Green instantly put her attention back to the girl, "So!" she changed her voice girlish again, "who are you?"

"Oh my name is Amber-"

"WAIT! *Huff* Hold everything!" Blue ran the down the stairs with something in his hand, "Care to explain this?"

Green shrieked with excitement, "AH! SO CUTE!" Green grabbed the picture out of Blue's hand, "I AM SO SURE YOU TWO MAKE A GOOD COUPLE NOW!"

Blue snatched it back, "As I was saying what happened with you two last night?" Blue held the picture up to their face.

"Uh about that," Red and Yellow smiled at each other, "... that's what happened,"

Green happily shouted, "So you really are a couple now?"

"Um, if that is what you want to call it then, yeah sure," Yellow said blushing.

"WOO! Does anyone have a camera on them?" Green asked. Blue conked her on the head again, hard. Then he thought about it for a moment and ran out the door. "WHERE. DID. HE. GO!" Green yelled. Amethyst, Red, Yellow and the girl all pointed out the door. "BLUE!" She screamed. They only waited about 5 minutes before Green came in the door, Blue being dragged behind her, "Knocked him out cold!" Green said proudly.

"Did you use the same tactic on him as you did Giovanni?" Red asked.

"Yup, and it works like a charm!" Green slouched Blue on the couch next to the gang. But Blue had already woken up, "What a violent woman," he mumbled.

"Anyway, before I was very rudely interrupted," the girl glared at Blue, "My name is Amber Firestone, I am 13 years old, my home town is New Bark Town and I am the new Johto champion," She looked at all of them, "So who are you guys?"

"Oh hi! My name is Green," she put on her most cute smile.

"Hello, My name is Blue," He looked at Amber, "Thanks for helping us back there,"

"Um, is it my turn?" Red looked around, "Ok then! Hi my name is Red!" He held up two fingers that made a peace sign, Green rolled her eyes but Yellow just giggled.

"Hi I am Yellow!" she said smiling.

"Hi I am Amethyst, and I am new to this group!" she spoke to Amber.

All of a sudden the door swung open, *Huff* "Yo! My name is Light!" He dropped to his knees, tired.

"Nice timing!" Amethyst yelled at him.

"Okay, so this girl is?" he pointed at Amber.

"Oh that's Amber!" Yellow said helping Light up.

"Okay!" Light gestured towards the couch, "You might want to sit down! I have some news!"

"PIKA-PIKA!" Pika ran in the door.

"What is it Pika?" Red looked at Pika as he ran through the door.

"PIKA!" Pika gestured out the door, "PIKACHU!"

"Something is wrong," Yellow said to Blue, Green and Red, she turned scared, "CHUCHU'S IN TROUBLE!"

And in a flash Green, Red, Blue and Yellow ran out the door following Pika, "WAIT!" the others started to run after them, "What are you doing!"

"Pika! Where is Chuchu?" Red said as he was running.

They came to a clearing in the forest and saw Chuchu in a pokemon poachers trap. The four trainers lunged forward, *CLACK* Cages fell on them out of nowhere, "HAHA!" the trainers looked up to see a man coming down on a platform, "I didn't think I would fool you with that trick!"

"Giovanni!" Red hissed.

"I'll be taking these!" Giovanni picked up the fallen pokeballs from the caged trainer's belts.

"Hey I think I hear something!" Light whispered, the three trainers slowed down and hid once they came to the clearing.

"Giovanni! Give them back!" Yellow screamed at the man.

"Hey, isn't Giovanni the head of Team Rocket?" Amethyst whispered.

"Yeah, but they disbanded a while ago!" Amber said in response.

"Looks like they didn't disband all the way!" Light hissed as he looked at his caged sister, "Let's just watch and listen!"

"HAHAHA! You are amazingly easy to trap!" Giovanni said walking around the cages, "It looks like I finally have my biggest threats to my plan! And oh look! I have Yellow as well!" Giovanni put his face down at Yellow's cage and smiled, "DON'T BE TO HAPPY WITH YOURSELF!" Yellow hissed and scratched his face.

"AHH! You little bug!" Giovanni pulled out a control panel, "You shouldn't have done that!" he pushed a button.

"AHHH!" Yellow screamed as an electric shock shot through her, "YELLOW!" Red tried to bend the cage bars, "AHH!" Red felt awful pain.

"HA!" Giovanni yelled covering his face, "These cages have a built in electric system, so don't try anything stupid!" he laughed.

"Oh no!" Amber whispered.

"No one will be able to stop me now!" Giovanni laughed as he and Red, Blue, Green and Yellow were hoisted up to his plane.

xxxxxxx

_OOO! Giovanni is up to no good!_

_Tee-Hee!_


	5. A New Plan

Chapter 5

"Sir we are arriving at 12:00 north,"

"Yes, good, don't slow down we don't want anyone following us,"

"Yes sir!" *Clack* the grunt went out of the room,"

"Giovanni why are you doing this?" Yellow cried through the bars.

"Yes, at least tell us your plan," Blue sat and folded his arms.

"Ha! Why should I tell you?" Giovanni brought his attention back to them.

"Giovanni it is me you want, so let them go!" Yellow yelled at him.

"Oh, no Yellow, yes it is you I want but those three are the ones that can stop my plan of domination," Giovanni said with a smirk.

"WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!" Red looked as angry as Yellow had ever seen, "We will find a way to get out of here and we will stop you!"

"HAHA! Go ahead and try!" Giovanni laughed.

"I will!" Red smashed himself against the cage, "AHHH!" Red screamed in pain. Yellow started to cry, "NO RED DON'T!" Red looked at her, she looked hurt. Red just kept on pushing himself, "I. AM. NOT. AHH!" The pain was worse, "GOING. TO. GIVE. UP! AHHHHH!"

"HA! YOU ARE WORTHLESS RED!" Giovanni got up and faced Red, "Every time you try and do that, the electricity level goes up, so if you keep doing that it will eventually..."

"NOOO!" Yellow rammed the bars, *Huff* "If Red goes I do also!"

Giovanni ran over and kicked the cage, "NO! You idiot! If you go then my plans will be ruined!"

"AHHH!" Yellow fell and hit the bars, "Then that is exactly what I'll do!"

"AHHH!" Red and Yellow both yelled as they charged at the bars.

xxxxxxx

"And that's what happened!" Amethyst said to Professor Oak.

"Oh, my a lot has happened hasn't it Amethyst?" Oak replied.

"Yes and Giovanni is going to his secret place to do away with all of them!" Amber said butting in.

"Well then, I have a task for you three, seeing you are the only ones remaining I want you to go and find Yellow and the others! Here are the coordinations of Giovanni's hideout," Oak sent them a paper with coordinates on it.

"Okay thank you Prof. Oak!" Light said and then the screen went black.

"So what now?" Amethyst stared at the paper.

"Well first thing is first, we need to get there undetected, so does anyone have any flying type pokemon?" Amber asked.

"Um, I have a dragonite, will that work?" Amethyst asked.

"It will!" Amber said excitedly.

"But does it know fly?" Light came in the conversation.

"Uh, I think, come out dragonite!" A dragon type pokemon came out of a pokeball, "Dragonite use fly!"

The pokemon flew in the air and then came right back down, because it didn't know where it was supposed to go, "Wonderful!" Light said with a happy expression on his face, "Now we just have to figure out the coordinates!"

xxxxxxx

"Oww!" Yellow sat back after hitting the cage for the 7th time.

"Yellow! I know we can do it! Don't give up!" Yellow turned to Red and he gave her a weak smile, "Ok!" She replied. It had been almost an hour since they left the ground and Green and Blue had helped them try to break free, except it wasn't working as planned, "HAHA! It looks like your reaching your limit!" Giovanni teased them.

"I am not finished yet!" Red yelled, he bolted on the cage, "AHHH!"

"I just can't believe you're still alive!" Giovanni said through a evil laugh.

Yellow rammed the cage again, "NO!" she screamed, then fell to her knees, "Turn this stupid thing off or you'll lose your 'key'!"

"Very well, I will turn off_ your_ cage," Giovanni said with a sigh. Yellow touched the cage bars, nothing. Red was still trying to get out, "NO! I meant _all_ of us!" Yellow hissed at him.

"Not a chance!" Giovanni looked at Yellow strait in the eyes.

"Ugh!" Red was getting weaker by the second.

xxxxxxx

"OKAY! Keep flying! Your doing great Dragonite!" Amethyst said to the big pokemon. Amethyst, Light and Amber had figured out prof, Oak's coordinates and had been flying ever since, "Hey! I think I see it!" Light yelled. Then the big pokemon landed.

"Are you guys ready?" Amber asked them. "Yeah, I think," Amethyst returned Dragonite.

"Go Eevee!" Amber called out a shiny fox like pokemon. Amber turned to the others, "Just in case!" She smiled. Then they stet off towards the building, "Okay here is the plan," Light turned to talk to the girls, "Amethyst, since you are the smallest you will go through the vent and set the security system off,"

"Ok!" Amethyst replied.

"From there we will just battle our way up until we get to Giovanni!"

"Lets do it!" the girls said.

"Okay so I just have to make it to- *Conk* *Thump* *Clunk*" Amethyst fell through a vent opening into a room, but the room happened to be filled with Team Rocket Grunts, "GRRR!" the grunts gathered around her, "Um, can't we just talk about this?"

...

"Where is she?" Light said pacing on the sand, "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"AHH! HELP!" Light's heavy thinking was interrupted by a shriek, "THAT WAS AMETHYST!" Amber grabbed Light's arm, "WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER!"

The two kicked the door down, "Come out and show yourself Team Rocket!" There was no response, "NOW!" Amber yelled, still no answer, it was dead silent.

Everyone was gone.

xxxxxxx

"Giovanni Sir, we have found out that there are three trainers trying to stop us,"

"And where did you get this information from?"

"The base at Orange Islands Sir,"

"WELL DON'T WAIST TIME! CAPTURE THEM!"

"We already have one sir," And what from Yellow could see, there was Amethyst tied up between two grunts coming in through the door, "LET GO OF ME IDIOTS!" Amethyst yelled as she was pushed in front of Giovanni, "Well what do we have here?" Giovanni leaned in front of her, "GET. OUT. OF. MY. FACE!" then Amethyst kicked him in the stomach, "Oww! You little...you will regret doing that!" Then two team rocket grunts came and held Amethyst on each side. After about 5 minutes Amethyst got tired of this, kicked the grunts in the legs, and ran out the door, "OH MY! GET HER BACK HERE! NOW!" Giovanni yelled.

xxxxxxx

"Okay so now what?" Light and Amber had followed the plane to a bigger hovering plane.

"Geez, miss bossy," Light said sarcastically.

"Miss what?" she stared at him.

"Are you offended or did you like that comment?" Light asked with a smirk.

"Why do you ask?" Amber looked shyly.

"Because your red," Light said slyly.

"EEK! I AM?" She looked away.

"NO! But now you are!" He laughed. Amber tried to kick him but he dodged and she lost her balance and fell on him, they just sat there for a minute until Amber finally realized, "AH! sorry!" They blushed, "U-Uh no, it's my fault!" they got up.

"Well we defiantly know the others are in there," Light pointed to the big plane.

"OH HI GUYS!" Amethyst ran out of the plane.

"Amethyst?" the two trainers looked confused.

"Oh you might want to run!" Amethyst yelled as she got further away.

"Why...oh, never mind," Light turned around to see about 20 grunts running towards them.

"Amber?" Light turned only to see Amber gone, and before he could run they captured Light with string shot and he fell asleep when they used sleep powder.

"AHH!" Amethyst stopped when an ariados sprang in front of her and used string shot and again with the sleep powder.

Amber watched as they were carried on the ship, "Oh-no!" she said quietly to herself.

XXXXXX

_Hello! PokemonTrainerYellow and I have been brainstorming over the phone a lot today so get ready for some serious story plotting! : D_


	6. Captured

Chapter 6

"AHH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" Amber started to freak out.

"Eee!" her eevee squeaked, "Eevee!"

Amber lunged forward and hugged her little partner, she started to cry, "Oh Eevee! I don't know what to do, I know I should stop crying but... I FAILED EVERYONE! I AM TOO SCARED TO FACE ANY BAD GUY'S!" the little eevee saw her trainer's hurt face and her eevee started to glow, "What?" Amber staggered back from the glowing pokemon.

"UMBREON!" and what used to be an eevee stood a brave, shiny umbreon!

"Umbreon! You evolved!" Amber hugged the black pokemon.

"Breon!" the Umbreon gestured to the ship, "Umbreon!"

"You want to get on the ship?" Amber asked.

It shook it's head, "Umbre!"

"Okay, but make sure to leave a trail so I can follow!" She hugged the Umbreon and it leapt into the cargo room.

"Umbre!" the the ship started to fly away and the umbreon had to make a trail of something, so it pushed all of the boxes out of the plane. It turned and heard someone coming.

"Who's in here?" It was a Team Rocket Grunt, _stupid human!_ the pokemon thought. The grunt turned on a flash light, "Wha? Where did all the cargo go?" And then the grunt saw something come off the ceiling, "UMBREON!" It screeched before pinning him down, "Hey! Get... off...meee..." the umbreon pinned him and used hypnosis (special move).

xxxxxxx

"NO! I will never help you!" Yellow screamed looking away from Giovanni's eyes. A couple of hours ago Yellow and most of the gang got captured, Red was still trying to break free but Blue and Green were at their limit.

"Sir we have him," A Team Rocket Grunt came in.

"Oh good, bring him in," Giovanni stood up again.

"LET US OUT!" Red yelled still clashing against the cage.

"Uh!" Giovanni rolled his eyes, "You worthless... it is no use! If you know what is good for you, you had better stop,"

"Ngh, NO! I won't... uh," Red fell back.

"Anyway, if you don't do this you will never see your brother again!" Giovanni gestured to the grunt in the doorway and he pulled out Light.

"Y-You have Light?" Yellow looked at the worn boy in front of her, "Well? have you changed your mind yet?" Giovanni asked her. Then Light whispered something to her, she nodded then looked away from Giovanni, "Well he will be here when you decide," a team rocket grunt put Light against the wall.

"Sir!" A Team Rocket Grunt came running in, "We have had a dramatic decrease in weight!"

Giovanni snapped at the man, "WELL GO FIX IT THEN!" the grunt ran out of the door, "Wow, your violent," Giovanni whipped his head around, "I know you're a bad guy and all but don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Red gave a weak smirk at Giovanni. Then the same grunt as before ran in with another tired looking one, "Sir! We need to call all the grunts! There has been an intrusion!" One yelled. "It was a Shiny Umbreon that knew hypnosis!" the tired looking one yelled.

"DO IT! CALL THEM ALL!" Giovanni yelled.

"HEY!" Red smashed his body against the electric cage again, "AHH! Heh, did you stop paying attention to us?" Giovanni sat down, "Oh, no, how could I forget about you Red?"

"Just asking," Red said as he crashed on the cage. After a few more tries Red broke the electric pattern and jumped out, he tried to walk up too Giovanni but Giovanni just smirked, "If you thought you could trap me for long you need to rethink about capturing me," Holding his arm he walked up to Giovanni, "So Red, what do you intend to do?" he asked. Red was almost at the top, "I plan to... uh," Then Red fell to the ground unconscious.

"AH! RED!" Yellow screamed.

"Yellow how does it feel to be helpless?" He looked at the grunt beside him, "Tie the boy up well and throw him down by the blonde's cage," The grunt tied him up and plopped him right beside Yellow's cage, "Ngh!" Red made a hurtful looking face before becoming unconscious again (from the shock of being dropped, hard).

"YO!" someone shouted from the main entrance, "Who are you?" Giovanni snapped.

"Hey! My name's Amber!" Yellow became excited and relieved. Amber pointed to Giovanni, "Iron Tail!" she yelled. Then a shiny Umbreon sprang from nowhere and knocked Giovanni unconscious. "I HAVE TO HURRY!" She yelled, "He won't stay asleep for long!" She freed Light first, and they both blushed as she took the shackles off him. Then Blue and Green, and then Light came in with Amethyst, "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Giovanni screamed.

"Oh-no! He's awake!" Amber tore through the wall of grunts followed by Blue, Green, Light and Amethyst.

"But we don't have Red and Yellow!" Amethyst screamed. They all stopped and tried to go back but the grunts literally threw them all off the ship, "DRAGONITE!" Amethyst threw out a pokeball, then a dragon flying type pokemon picked them all up. "Dragonite fly back to the plane!" amber yelled at the pokemon, "Amber, what are you going to do?" the dragonite got to the ship and Amber and Umbreon jumped on, "I am going to track them down!" Amber smiled.

"Okay Umbreon! Shadow ball!" then the dark type pokemon started to shoot purple energy balls at the ground. "Look! Amber is leaving us a path!" and before the plane went into the clouds, Amber waved in agreement. "Dragonite! Go low to the ground! Then follow the trail of craters!" Amethyst yelled through the wind.

...

Amber nodded when she saw the dragonite go low, "Okay! Keep it up Umbreon!" After about an hour she told Umbreon to jump down and use shadow ball on the plane's engine, Umbreon did as it was told. The ship crashed into a near by island and the 5 trainers met up with each other after the crash. "I wonder if they are all okay!" Green said as they looked around. Then they all decided to go in the plane and look for Red and Yellow, "HELLO?" Blue yelled, "If anyone is in here show yourself!"

Nothing.

The trainers went to look in the control room where they were all trapped. "GIOVANNI SHOW YOURSELF!" Green screamed. No answer, no Yellow, Red or Giovanni.

"NOW!" Amethyst yelled. _This seems strangely familiar_, Amber thought, _oh-no!_ Amber turned to Light and he had turned his to her they made eye contact, _they escaped!_ Their eyes told each other.

The place seemed dead, not a sound but the trainer's footsteps, everyone was gone.

They escaped...


	7. A New Power

Chapter 7

"AH! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Green screamed.

"Green please calm down, we aren't going to get anything accomplished with you screaming in my face!" Blue said.

"HEY!" Green was held back by Amber, "Blue is right, this has happened to me and Light before."

"Amber is correct," Light said looking around the island, "This has happened to us before, they are probably somewhere on this island,"

"Ok so all we need to do is walk around the island for a while!" Amethyst looked happy.

"Ok lets get started!" the five trainers set off.

...

"OKAY! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Giovanni yelled as he paced around his secret base, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT BEAT BY A 13 YEAR OLD GIRL!" Giovanni clasped his head, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"Heh, looks like your not as great as you think," Red teased, "AHH! Ngh!" Giovanni kicked him in the side.

"Red!" Yellow yelled.

"WAHH!" Red screamed in pain as Giovanni kept kicking him. Yellow started to cry, "PLEASE STOP!"

"NO! YOU HAVE RUINED MY PLANS ENOUGH ALREADY!" He told Red and Yellow now kicking harder.

"AHHH!" Red was tied in no ropes, because they fell off in the crash but he still had no energy to get up and stop Giovanni, "P-Please stop Giovanni," Red cried weakly.

"NO! I WILL NOT STOP, EVER!" Giovanni threw out a pokeball, "Raichu TUNDER BOLT!"

"AHHHH!" Red screamed in horrible pain as the Raichu kept on doing the attack, "AHHHH...uh," Red became unconscious.

"N- No! R-Red," Yellow fell to her knees in mental pain and anger.

"MWAHAHAH! You can't help your little boyfriend now!" Giovanni laughed (evilly).

"Stop hurting Red!" Yellow stood up, her faced flashed with anger.

"HA! WHY?" Giovanni yelled.

"STOP HURTING RED!" Yellow's body burst with light (literally).

"What? What is happening?" Giovanni shielded himself from the light, and Red had woken up, "Yellow?"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yellow screamed.

"GAHHH!" Giovanni yelled as powerful energy was shot at him from Yellow, she put her hand down. Red had a full view of Yellow , she was up in the sky and gleaming from all the power she had possessed. "GET OUT!" Yellow shrieked at Giovanni and Red, and then a huge beam was shot from Yellow around the room.

...

"It's no use," Blue sighed, "We've been looking for hours,"

"Yeah, I guess..." They all turned when they heard a *BOOM* coming from the other side of the island, "W-WHAT IS THAT?" Amber shrieked.

"It is coming from the other side!" Green screamed in horror.

"AHH! LOOK!" Amethyst pointed, and where she pointed was a huge beam of light.

"GO! GO! GO!" Light yelled. And the trainers ran the direction of the light. "Wait! Aren't we supposed to go the other direction? Away from danger?" Green said.

"Weren't we just chosen to save the world?" Light smiled.

...

_Help me, someone please help. I can't control myself. I am scared! Someone, Red please help me!_

"AHHHH! Yellow!" Red jumped up and hugged Yellow, tight, "IT'S OKAY! YELLOW, I AM RIGHT HERE!"

"R-Red?" The light started to fade, "Help me, I-I'm scared!"

Red's voice got softer, "Yellow, it's okay. I am here now nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." After Red said that to Yellow, the light and power subsided. Red was put back on the ground with Yellow in his arms, sleeping, Red smiled at her, _she just needed to be reassured that everything was okay. She was just scared for me_. Red looked over a Giovanni, "Ha! Looks like he fainted from shock!" Red laughed at his comment.

"RED! YELLOW! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Green and the others ran through the door.

"Yeah, we are fine, but we need to... ngh!" Red collapsed from exhaustion. "Red!" Green rushed to him.

"Yellow!" Light rushed to Yellow's side.

...

"AH! Where are we!" Red got up and instantly yelled.

"WHAT!" Yellow jerked awake as well, "WHAT HAPPENED!"

"We are on a plane on the way home, what else?" Blue turned to them.

"Oh,"

"HAHA!" Red and Yellow jerked their attention to the other side of the plane, "Oh, no worries he has been out cold since we left, he keeps mumbling really strange things," Blue said with a smirk.

"Is your computer healthy? Get a bucket!" Giovanni yelled.

"*PHF* OMGOSH!" Yellow, Red and Blue broke into laughter.

_And the 7 trainers flew home._

xxxxxxx

_YO! Those words you heard Giovanni say, I must give credit to ScotSniper, they were so funny I just couldn't leave them out! (He has some hilarious stories by the way) That is the last we will be hearing of Giovanni for a while, and Sorry Fornara! I had to put torture in, that is what Giovanni does best! This is not the last chapter! : D_


	8. PokeChat

_SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP! (she was on a 5 to 6 day lake trip) Okay, so from here on out it is mostly fun, i think, actually forget it I never know what I am going to write about. Anyway I have had a lot of visitors, 112 to be exact, but only 17 (15 not including me,) reviewers. No wait 15 reviews from 5 people (AHHHH NO!) . So what i am asking is that all the viewers PLEASE review. Authors wants to know how he/she is doing once in a while. Thx to all that have been supporting me! XD ...oh and also there might be some Rylte in future chapters to! Not stealing this from anyone (especially PTYellow!), rylte is just so awesome! Thx ScotSniper!_

xxxxxxx

Chapter 8

"The bad guys are gone and we have Giovanni in jail!" Everyone groaned, "It just might take a while for everyone to recuperate," Amethyst sighed.

"Hey! I just got a txt message!" Red quickly took out his pokedex.

"Us too!"

BlazingFire: Hey Prof!

Professor: H-Hello Red.

ShoppingCrazy: Professor!

YellowGirl: Long time no see!

OverOcean: Hello,

SparklingStone: Do you have news?

LifeNeverFades: LET HIM TALK!

EverAmber: Bout' What?

LifeNeverFades: LET HIM TALK AMBER!

EverAmber: Geez sooory!

Professor: Ahem, anyway we just got informed of bad news.

ShoppingCrazy: WHAT!

OverOcean: Great what now?

Professor: Giovanni has escaped jail.

ShoppingCrazy: WHAT NOW?

OverOcean: *speechless*

BlazingFire: PROTECT YELLOW AT ALL TIMES!

SparklingStone: Getting bold are ya Red?

YellowGirl: Stay out of this please!

BlazingFire: Hey, wait. Amethyst aren't you supposed to be making lunch?

SparklingStone: AHH! MY TACOS!

_SparklingStone signed out._

OverOcean: -_-

EverAmber: Tacos? XD

ShoppingCrazy: Can we get back on topic?

Professor: Anyway, we found the jail guards and pokemon unconscious, along with the cell blown up.

GirlzAreHot: HA! Sounds like he is back to his own stupid tricks! XD

OverOcean: Gold when did you get on here?

GirlAreHot: Been listening to you the whole time.

Professor: Well now that I told you, I will be letting you talk about this on your own. But no worries! He can't do anything for a while, we have confiscated his hideout of everything. So he'll be starting from scratch.

YellowGirl: Ok Professor!

_Professor signed out._

Silver: Gold get off. NOW!

GirlzAreHot: We really need to get you a better pokechat nickname!

Silver: DON'T YOU DARE!

GirlzAreHot: How about SuperSerious?

ShoppingCrazy: I wouldn't do that!

OverOcean: I am going to hate this,

Silver: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

_Silver signed out._

_GirlzAreHot signed out._

YellowGirl: Okay back to the point,

BlazingFire: Right,

OverOcean: Okay,

EverAmber: Right,

LifeNeverFades: Got it,

ShoppingCrazy: I am with you, OMGOSH! HE'S ESCAPED! EVERYBODY PANIC! X0

YellowGirl: Yeah but Prof said he couldn't do anything until he gets his funds back.

OverOcean: No reason to panic.

BlazingFire: Right.

OverOcean: Unless your a untamed, pesky girl like Green.

ShoppingCrazy: WHAT NOW!

OverOcean: I am just saying that your immature, that's all.

_ShoppingCrazy signed out._

_GirlzAreHot signed in._

GirlzAreHot: She is going to kill you!

OverOcean: Should I run while I am ahead, she is in the room three doors down.

YellowGirl: Yup.

LifeNeverFades: I am prayin' for ya man.

_OverOcean signed out._

_SparklingStone signed in._

SparklingStone: What did I miss?

EverAmber: Um... Amethyst, Tacos? Remember?

SparklingStone: OH NO! THEY ARE PROBABLY BURNING!

EverAmber: Ok... -_-

_SparklingStone signed out._

Rylte: Tacos? Where?

BlazingFire: Who the heck...

Rylte: Hollo! Are you all from Kenya?

YellowGirl: What the? HUH?

FlowingWind: Ah! Sorry!

_OverOcean signed in._

_ShoppingCrazy signed in._

OverOcean: She never caught me.

FlowingWind: Nice, now Rylte, get off!

YellowGirl: Excuse me but WHO ARE YOU!

FlowingWind: Ah, my name is Willow, sorry for my riolu's intrusion.

Rylte: Whoa! Who are you people? Kenyans?

FlowingWind: Again, sorry.

GirlzAreHot: HEY WILLOW!

FlowingWind: Hi Gold!

BlazingFire: You know him?

GirlzAreHot: We've had an encounter. One question, how is he on?

FlowingWind: Truthfully, I never know how he does these things.

Rylte: NOES! KENYANS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!

ShoppingCrazy: Uh...

FlowingWind: He doesn't exactly think strait.

Silver: How can it type?

Rylte: I AM NOT AN IT! I AM BATMAN'S PARTNER!

FlowingWind: Don't ask how I got stuck with him.

Rylte: Does anyone want a black taco?

_SparklingStone signed on._

SparklingStone: Why is there a pokemon in the kitchen with me?

FlowingWind: Oh-no, what color?

SparklingStone: Uh... Blue, Hey! He's taking the tacos! Although they were burned...

FlowingWind: Uh guys sign out, i have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon.

GirlzAreHot: If it's okay I think me and Silver will come too.

BlazingFire: Why not.

_Everyone signed out._

"RYLTE! GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" A boy bolted through the door.

_'Okay, these black tacos aren't very good anyway' _A Riolu waltzed out of the kitchen with a taco in his hand.

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Amber and Light all came out of there rooms into the living room. '_Oh! Hi ya! Come to see the amazing Rylte Perform Tricks?'_ the Riolu started to juggle his taco. Gold and Silver burst through the door gaping for breathe, "Wow, you two are fast!" Light stared at them.

"Sorry about my pokemon," Willow said again to them.

"Dude! Stop apologizing!" Light yelled.

_'Do Do Do La La Do Do Dodo!'_ (singing a circus theme while juggling.)

"He is actually kinda cute!" Green shrieked.

The riolu stopped and turned to Amethyst, '_You owe me a ice cream cone!'_

" What? Ice cream?" Amethyst said confused.

'Yeah, cause the tacos weren't good!'

"Rylte stop." Willow sighed.

_'Never mind I'll fly there myself'_ Rylte walked into the kitchen.

"Oh! Hey, I heard about a couple dance party tomorrow! Since we are all here why don't we go!" Green pulled out a flyer.

"Sure!" All the girls agreed. "Okay then, it's settled, we're going!"

"Wait! Hey! Don't we get a say in this?" Blue asked.

"Nope, the girls are going, you wouldn't want us to go alone do you?" Green smirked.

*speechless*

"That's what I thought,"

_'THE REFRIGERATOR IS GOING TO EAT ME! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!'_ Rylte was running in circles around the kitchen.

Willow face palmed, "Rylte..."

_Hey! It's not over! Plz review!_

Minun: It motivates her.

Me: MINUN!

Minun: Seriously, she stays up till' like 1:00 writing this stuff.

Me: Minun get off my mom's computer!

Minun: NO! NO! NO!

Me: NOW!

Minun: Oh yeah? Want to fight me for it?

Me: Don't make me do it!

Minun: Go ahead and try! (smirks)

Me: ARRGH!

Minun: Ha! Missed!

Me: Yeah right!

Minun: Oww!

Me: HA!

Minun: Stop it!

Me: NOT UNTIL YOU STOP TELLING THE FANS ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE! HIYAH! YOU WILL

_Sorry we are having some technical difficulties._


	9. A Party Encounter

Chapter 9

"Okay, are you ready Yellow?" Green dragged Yellow out of a dressing room.

"Are you positive this is okay?" Yellow looked at her dress.

"Trust me no one will know it's you!" Amber said getting into her heels, "Stupid heels," She mumbled under her breathe.

"Cause you are so pretty!" Amethyst exclaimed. The four girls were getting ready for the party as well as the boys (Green made them).

"Thanks!"

*knock*

"You guys ready?" Red mumbled through the door.

"Yep," Yellow walked out of the door. Yellow had her hair down with a sky blue dress and fancy sandals. "Wow, I really want to go now," The boys stood in awe. "Well, shall we go Yellow?" Red put his arm out to escort her, Yellow giggled and grabbed his arm. Chuchu did the same with Pika.

Amethyst stepped out next, along with her shimmering brown hair she wore a violet tank with a white and purple short skirt, and of course heels. "Shall I take you?" Blue held out his hand, _score!_ She thought as she leaded her to the party.

Then Amber came out, her red hair matched her shoes, she was also wearing a Shortish white dress, and a hat on her head. "It looks like it is my turn," Light led Amber out the door.

And finally Green came out with her long, sleek brown hair in a pony, she was wearing a knee length black dress, heels, and gloves that showed her fingers, Willow, Gold and Silver were chatting.

"I want to take her," Willow said calmly.

"I know her better than you do so I'll take her!" Gold argued.

_'No, I'll take her! I am much more athletic than all of you!'_ Rylte screamed.

"Rylte stay out of this!" Willow yelled.

_'Um... don't look now but it looks like your popsicle is taken,'_ Rylte turned to Willow.

"What? No..." Willow looked over at Green.

"Yes, I'll go with you Silver!" Green took his arm and they walked out.

"How did that happen?" Gold looked at Willow.

"Are you joking? Silver just asked Green out! SILVER!" Willow jaw dropped.

"I don't know how he slipped my mind," Gold shook his head. "Never again will I underestimate him,"

"YOU KEPT US OCCUPIED! DIDN'T YOU!" Willow turned to Rylte.

_'Don't know what you talkin' bout' me's already got a date!'_ Riolu was walking out the door with a minun.

"What should we do?" Gold asked in confusion.

Willow face palmed, "I can't believe it, even Rylte has a date..."

"Well, I am going! No reason not to!" Gold got up and ran out the door after everybody.

Willow mumbled something under his breathe and ran after them.

When they all got there a person took them to their table, "I think this is really nice!" Yellow said as she walked in.

"CAN'T WAIT! SO FUN!" Green squealed. As the others went to dance (including Rylte and a Minun) Willow and Gold sat down at the table.

"I still can't believe it! Silver, and Silver of all people asked Green to dance!" Gold scratched his head, "Whoa way to much thinking for me."

"So do you like Green?" Willow leaned in closer to Gold.

Gold screamed in his ear, "HEAVENS TO MERCY-ME NO!"

"Oww, okay!" Willow rubbed his ear.

"I just didn't want to look like an idiot!" Gold sat back down and grunted.

"EVERYONE STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" a man with a gun burst in the door holding a kid.

"UNHAND ME YOU CREEP!" The boy screamed.

"Wonderful, right in the middle of the slow dance," Red sighed.

"Oh well! Everything can't last forever!" Light drew a pokeball.

"HOLD IT! IF ANY ONE THROWS OUT A POKEMON, THE BOY GETS IT!" the thief yelled.

Red and the others dropped the pokemon. And raised their hands in the air.

_'Ah! A foreign masked Kenyan!'_ Rylte yelled.

"Hold it pokemon!" The thief pointed the gun at Rylte, and fired.

"Rylte look out!" Willow jumped in front of the Riolu, "GAHHH!"

_'Willow? Are you okay?'_ Rylte looked at his master on the floor.

"WILLOW!" The others screamed.

Rylte jumped on the man, '_DIE MASKED MURDER! DIE AND GO BACK TO KENYA!'_

"Wah! Get that thing off me!" the thief screamed letting go of the boy.

_'I CAN KILL YOUR PICKLES ALSO!'_ Rylte was hitting the man, very hard.

"Okay everyone now!" Red yelled.

"GO PIKA!"

"CHUCHU GET HIM!"

"Charizard attack!"

"Blasty Now!"

"STOP!" the man regained balance and shook Rylte off, "ANY ONE MOVE AND THE BOY GETS KILLED!" He pointed the gun at Willow. Everyone fell silent and again had their hands in the air. "Good, now stay that way!" The man walked around tying there hands and legs. He just left willow on the ground, "Heh, you stupid thief! So original! Using a victim for your dirty work, soo last year!" Willow said clenching his side.

"S-Stop or I'll shoot!" the man said to him.

"Ngh, No, I know you wouldn't do that," Willow walked up to him, "Would you?"

"H-Hey, get back! I am doing this for someone else!" he exclaimed backing into the wall. _Someone else? Oh-no! Could it be Giovanni?_ Yellow was tangled in her thoughts.

"ENOUGH!" They all turned to see a girl and a man step out from the shadows, "You have done enough, Gentin,"

"Now who are you?" Willow asked.

"Me? I am Maiden," the boy said.

"I am Chelsea!" The girl said.

"We have come to get our prize," Maiden stepped forward.

"We are an unstoppable team," Chelsea stepped right by him.

"OH PLEASE!" the two whipped their attention to Green, "If you are about to make a theme song, please don't! It's stupid!"

Maiden wiped his finger below his nose slyly, "Smarty are you?"

"Don't dare talk to us like that!" Chelsea slapped her, Green kicked her, and it was repeated until, "CHELSEA DEAR! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF" Maiden grabbed the angry girl away from Green.

"Well you will pay for what you did later," Chelsea sniffed.

"What exactly are you planning to do with us?" Blue said.

"Well, turn you in of course!" Maiden answered obviously pleased with himself.

"WHAT NOW?" Green screamed.

"Well you all have an awfully large bounty on your heads," Maiden scanned the room.

"So we will just-" Chelsea didn't get to finish.

_'AH! ALIENS! WE NEED TO CONFISCATE THE PLACE!' _Rylte started to throw aura spheres at Chelsea and Maiden.

"What the..." Maiden stared at the little blue thing.

_'For Willow! TO THE KENYANS!'_ Rylte screamed before jumping on Maiden's face.

"GET OFF ME!" Maiden yelled.

"I'LL HELP!" Chelsea threw out a flareon, "FLAREON FLAMETHROWER!" Before it could hit Maiden and Rylte, Rylte sprang up and it hit only Maiden, he started to run in circles, "OWWW! IT BURNS!"

_'Your just as cold as the black tacos yesterday!'_ Rylte stood in front of Chelsea.

"LET THEM GO!" the boy that was captured and a girl jumped out from nowhere and kicked Chelsea and Maiden in the face, "Or you shall become extinct,"

"Chelsea! Retreat!" Maiden yelled and ran out the door, then the girl helped Willow with his wounds and the boy helped them untie the ropes.

"Who are you two?" Yellow asked. Before stood a boy with short red hair and beautiful brown eyes, a red shirt and black over coat, worn jeans and black sneakers. "Before I answer, who are you?"

"Hello? Get to the point I don't have all day!" Beside him stood a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, sky blue eyes, shorts, a Blue shirt and a Minun on her shoulder.

_'Hey! That's the pretty girl I met!'_ Rylte said.

"And the Minun?" Willow sighed.

_'She is the one I danced with!'_ Rylte exclaimed happily.

"Okay, before we start with the stories, can we get to the pokemon center?" Red asked.

xxxxxx

_Yah! Start of another OC! The blondey girl is my own OC and another one is coming up soon also! Thanks Blaze210! XD_

Minun: Hey! You even added us!

Me: Yes, but she is not my real name.

Minun: Okay, it is time for the author's name to be revealed!

Me: Minun, I thought we settled this the last time!

Minun: Heh! I crossed my fingers!

Me: Do you even have fingers?

Minun: Uh... I don't know.

Me: Then how are you typing?

Minun: Like this!

Me: Oh, I see.

Minun: Her name is...Mph!

Me: Just shut up minun.

Minun: Get your hands off me!

Me: Heh! Shut you down! I WIN! XD


	10. Back in Action

I AM STILL WAITING FOR THE VISITORS (146 to be exact) TO REVIEW MY STORIES! PLZ! I AM BEGGING YOU!

Minun: She is feeling hyper today, pay no attention.

Me: GET OFF!

Minun: See?

Me: NOW!

Minun: I will be taking over the notes, she needs rest, NEEDS IT!

Me: There is no need to scream it.

Minun: I was screaming it so YOU COULD HERE IT!

Me: LET ME SLEEP!

xxxxxx

Chapter 10

"Okay so let me get this strait, your name is Paul and your from Kanto on your journey?" Red scratched his head.

_'No! He is Blaze from Plant 51!'_ Rylte screamed in his face.

"Rylte, shut up. And isn't it _Planet_ 51?" Willow shouted.

_'No! Your big buds with Growdon! On A VOLCANO!'_

"RYLTE SHUT UP!"

_'Fine just trying to put together his thoughts!' _

"Oh, so you thought you could invade** his** thoughts! WE BARELY EVEN KNOW THE GUY!" Willow shook Rylte by the shoulders.

"ALL OF YOU STOP!" Blue got up, "BE QUIET! FOR AT **LEAST** 10 MINUTES!"

"I swear Rylte, say one more thing and I won't hesitate to strangle you!" Willow folded his arms and sat down.

_'No you wouldn't!' _Rylte smiled,_ 'I know what your thinking!'_

"Anyway, my name is Everlynn, I come from Johto!" The girl said, "Actually I was sent by Prof. Elm to find a boy named Dayton, seen him anywhere?"

"Sorry but we haven't seen much of anyone lately," Green sighed.

"Can you help us?" Red asked the two kids.

"With what?" Everlynn stared at them.

"Giovanni is obviously back in business..." Red started.

"You mean that creep who goes around stealing pokemon? Yeah we will do it." Paul sighed.

"Since when did you start to decide things for me?" Everlynn shot Paul a glance.

_'I gonna call him Blazey!'_

"Rylte! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Willow shoved Rylte out the door.

"UH... fine, whatever." Everlynn sighed.

"Thanks, okay here's the plan," Red explained it to everyone. "Got it?"

"Okay, Let me get this strait, you want us to SPLIT UP!" Willow yelled.

"Yup,"

"Okay fine, lets just all go out a moving target and attract bad guys galore!" Willow had a sarcastic look, "Do you want us to look for Giovanni too? Huh?"

"Yes and Yes,"

"Fine, that is totally safe!"

"Everlynn will go alone, is that okay with you?" Red turned to her. "Oh, yeah, fine."

"Should we get Dia, Platina, and Pearl in this?" Yellow asked.

"NO!" Green shrieked.

"Green is right, we don't want to endanger all the dex holders." Red exclaimed.

"Okay! Bye!" Everlynn about ran out the door.

"Where are you going?" Blue yelled.

"Lavender Town! Where else?" And she ran out the door.

"Okay split up!" Blue and Amethyst headed to Indigo Plateau. Light and Amber headed to Goldenrod in Johto. Willow, Green and Paul went to New Bark Town in Johto. Gold and Silver went to Pallet Town. And Red and Yellow stayed in Viridian City.

...

"Plus! Plusle!"

A boy smiled, "Like that Plusle?"

"Um, excuse me but you don't happen to be Dayton?" A girl stood over him.

"Uh... yes why?" Dayton stood up. He was a normal sized kid about Everlynn's age, He had short blonde hair with a red cap, he had brown eyes and a white T-Shirt on and worn jeans.

"Professor Elm told me to give this to you," the girl held out a pokedex.

"Oh! Thanks! I realized I had forgot it when I left the lab!" Dayton looked up, "Want to have a battle?"

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Cause," Dayton drew a pokeball.

"This was not part of the deal," The girl said, she smirked, "But sure, why not?"

"Ok, Go! Plusle!"

"Minun! Front and center!"

"Plusle, thundershock!"

"Plu!"

A huge stream of light went shooting forwards at the Minun, "Protect!" The beam was deflected into the sky, "Well electric type moves won't do any damage!"

"Yeah well got anything better?"

The girl smiled, "I don't like that look!" Dayton said.

"Minun! Attract!" The minun stroke a pose in front of the Plusle.

"HAH! What did that do!" Dayton laughed, "Plusle Quick Attack!" The pokemon didn't move.

"It is in love with minun!" The girl snickered, "Minun finish this with Last Resort!"

"AH! NO PLUSLE!" Dayton ran to his pokemon.

"Now that, that's over," she started to walk away.

"AH! Wait no!"

"What?" she whipped around.

"So," He leaned closer to her, "Ya want to travel with...OWW!"

The girl smacked him in the face, "Look, all I had to do was deliver the dex, and I did it so my job is over," she glared, "So don't be making any moves on me!"

He rubbed his face, "Oww, ok!"

The girl sighed, "But if you really want to come..."

"OK! THANKS!"

...

"Ok we're here, so what now?" Blue wondered.

"Just walk around and enjoy the scenery?" Amethyst shrugged.

"Well, Okay," And Blue and Amethyst walked off the path.

...

"SHEESH! WE ARE HERE 10 MINUTES AND WE ALREADY RUN INTO BAD GUYS?" Gold yelled.

"Lets take em' out Gold," Silver had a stare down with one of the guys.

"Give me 5 minutes Silver," Gold smirked.

...

"AHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE IN GOLDENROD CITY!" Amber squealed.

"It's actually pretty nice!" Light looked around.

Amber grabbed his hand, he blushed, "Come on! I want to see everything!"

...

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET TO NEW BARK TOWN!" Willow yelled. An attendant lady came by Willow, "Please quiet down sir!"

_'I'll go see the pilot!'_ Rylte got up and walked to the front.

Willow looked over and Green and Paul were sleeping. A sound came over the loud speaker, '_Hello! This is the co-pilot speaking!'_

_Rylte?_ Willow thought, _Oh Great!_

_'And the muffins are on sale in seat number 2'_

Willow got up and walked to the front pilot room and opened the door.

_'We should be arriving in da' city in 30 min! That is all!'_

"Rylte! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Willow yelled as soon as Rylte put down the speaker com.

_'He made me co-pilot!'_

"Look, Rylte that's great now we need to get back in our seats."

_'I am flying the ship!'_

"Yeah, now...WAIT! YOUR FLYING THE STINKIN' PLANE!"

_'He left me in charge of everything!'_

Willow ran to the steering wheel, "Who puts a pokemon in charge of flying an Airplane?"

_'He did!'_

"Now, HOW DO YOU FLY THIS THING!"

...

"Hello again!" A shadow like girl burst in the PokeCenter door, "Chelsea!" Red growled.

"What do you want?" Yellow said.

"Isn't it obvious? You!" She said throwing a pokeball.

"Go ahead and try!" Red smirked.

"Now don't go and push my buttons!"

"Yeah right!" Red threw a pokemon out.


	11. Back Together

Chapter 11

"Come on! This way!" Dayton was leading the girl through the city, "Wait a sec you haven't told me..." He turned to the corner of the road, "LOOK OUT!" They toppled down and a solar beam just barely missed their heads. She blushed, "Uh,"

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" He blushed and got off her.

"Hello again, Everlynn!" a boy stepped out from the shadows.

"Who is Ever..." Dayton turned to see the girl's face scared, "Well that totally answers my question."

"Maiden! Go away!" Everlynn screamed.

"And leave you with this boy? No chance!" He smirked.

"Hey! The..." Everlynn put her hand in front of Dayton, "No, he is horribly dangerous, he wants me and I don't want you hurt."

"The more reason to kill the guy!" Dayton smiled and Plusle jumped off his shoulder.

"Torterra sick em'"

"TORR!" A torterra stepped out from behind Maiden.

"Plu..." The plusle backed away, "Whoa, that thing is huge!"

"Raichu! Electro Ball!" Everlynn screamed.

"RAAIICHU!"

The pokemon didn't even flinch, "what?"

"What are you going to do now Everlynn?" Maiden laughed.

She sighed, "Give up," She dropped to her knees and held up her hands.

"B-But Everlynn!" Dayton looked at her, she was sobbing, "Dayton! What can we do! Raichu was my strongest and even then we were no match!"

"Good girl, now shall we be going?"

"GRRR!" Dayton looked up, "Don't hurt her!"

"Oh you mean like this?" Torterra shot razor leaf at her, Dayton stepped in front of her and flinched when it hit him, "I won't let you!"

"Okay, Let's see if you can take this! Torterra solar beam once more!" Maiden yelled. Dayton didn't move, and it hit him, "AHH!" He screamed in agony. When the dust cleared he was on the ground unconscious, "DAYTON!" Everlynn sobbed.

"Now I have both of you!" Maiden laughed.

...

"Why was that waay too easy?" Gold asked taking out the last grunt.

"Because there not done," Silver exclaimed. There were about 30 more grunts coming their way, "OH COME ON!" Gold said.

Gold threw out his Typhlosion, "Exbo! Flamethrower!" The grunts threw out golbats and zubats, "Supersonic," The grunts yelled. The typhlosion dodged the supersonics and blew the flamethrower at the golbats, direct hit.

Siver threw out his Feraligatr, "Hydro Pump," The feraligatr wasn't as nimble and got hit with the supersonic, but it had no affect and the hydro pump hit the zubats.

"RETREAT! I REPEAT RETREAT!" the grunts returned their pokemon and ran away.

"What the..." Gold stood in confusion.

"Something is wrong," Silver said looking around.

"We should check in with the others," Gold pulled out his pokedex.

GirlzAreHot: Hello? Anyone there?

Silver: -_-

GirlzAreHot: NOT YOU SILVER!

FlowingWind: Yeah, we're here.

Rylte: I got a free muffin!

Silver: -_-

GirlzAreHot: Where is Green and Paul?

ShoppingCrazy: Here!

GirlzAreHot: Paul?

FlowingWind: Asleep...

GirlzAreHot: Blue and Amethyst?

OverOcean: Here.

SparklingStone: And Here!

GirlzAreHot: Light and Amber,

LifeNeverFades: WE NEED HELP!

GirlzAreHot: Where is Amber?

LifeNeverFades: THAT IS JUST IT! SHE GOT TAKEN INTO THE GOLDENROD RADIO STATION BY SOME BLACK MYSTERIOUS GUYS!

Silver: Great, just as I thought.

ShoppingCrazy: What now?

Silver: Again we are getting captured, we have a large bounty on our heads from Giovanni's offer.

LifeNeverFades: Okay, great. NOW HELP ME!

ShoppingCrazy: WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?

Silver: Can't you save her yourself?

_LifeNeverFades signed out._

YellowGirl: Hi guys!

ShoppingCrazy: YELLOW!

OverOcean: Good! You are on.

Silver: -_-

YellowGirl: No time! Chelsea is here and she's battling Red!

Silver: : 0

YellowGirl: We might need

OverOcean: Yellow?

Silver: She's gone,

GirlzAreHot: GAH! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

Silver: You never were bright...

ShoppingCrazy: GUYS! FOCUS!

EverLasting: Guys... help... captured...GIOVANNI!

OverOcean: We can't understand her!

Silver: She is too far away.

EverLasting: Dayton... Maiden... battle... SHIP... FLYING... SECRET BASE! ... HELP!

ShoppingCrazy: Oh, great, they weren't strong enough for Maiden.

GirlzAreHot: How can you tell?

ShoppingCrazy: Well she said Dayton Maiden Battle, and she put the flying secret Base in caps, although I am sure there was more to it...

OverOcean: Ok, that's it we are getting back together, everyone meet at Viridian City!

_OverOcean signed out._

_SparklingStone signed out._

_FlowingWind signed out._

_Rylte signed out._

_ShoppingCrazy signed out._

_Silver signed out._

GirlzAreHot: Okay fine, don't ask if it's okay with me!

_GirlzAreHot signed out._

...

Everlynn looked up, she was tied up beside Maiden and Dayton was in a cage in front of them, "Now to see how Chelsea dear is doing,"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Everlynn smirked.

Maiden got up and held Everlynn on the ground, "Now don't make me mad! No, Chelsea is just a friend, but all I want is you Everlynn," Maiden was getting uncomfortably close, "Be mine!"

"SICK! GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!" Everlynn punched him in the face with her tied up hands and Maiden struggled to get his balance back.

"YEAH! Kill him Everlynn!" Dayton cheered from his cage, "TAKE HIM OUT!"

"I just might," Everlynn mumbled.

"SHUT IT DAYTON BOY!" Maiden yelled wiping his mouth.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO HIM!" Everlynn screamed.

"What, is he your boyfriend?" Maiden whipped around to Everlynn.

Everlynn blushed and looked at Dayton, he looked as if he was waiting for an answer, "Uh, not yet," she smiled, Dayton just stood in awe.

"Right, cute, now BE QUIET SO I CAN THINK!" Maiden yelled from the cockpit.

"I didn't even know you had a brain!" she spat.

"Such harsh words for such a sweet looking gal," Maiden said coming closer.

"OH! NO YOU DON'T! Plusle thundershock!" Dayton yelled.

"OWW! YOU LITTLE... YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Maiden screamed wiping himself off.

"MINUN! SICK EM'!" Everlynn growled.

"Oh no you don't!" Maiden grabbed minun and plusle and stuffed them in a rubber bag.

"There now maybe I can get some peace and quiet!" Maiden walked out of the room.

"Did you really mean that?" Dayton stared at her.

"Well Yeah! He is as stupid as a snorlax!" Everlynn said.

"No, I meant the thing before that," Dayton seemed to be looking strait through her.

Everlynn remembered, blushed and looked away from his gaze, "Uh, I considered it..."

...

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!" Gold walked in the door at the Viridian City Pokemon Center. The whole place was wrecked, "We had a battle with her!" Yellow pointed to Chelsea, she was sleeping.

"7, 8, 9, MEEP!" Amethyst yelled, "WHERE IS LIGHT AND AMBER!"

Red turned, "And what happened to Everlynn!" Everyone looked concerned.

"It looks like they were captured,"

xxxxx

Minun: Hollo! I shall take the notes over today! Master is sleeping in!

Okay so... THANK YOU WHO HAVE BEEN SUPPORTING US! And... oh yeah! plz review so I can see how master is doing! And... Yup, I think that's it!

Me: You forgot to tell them that I am still taking OC's.

Minun: Oh, right -_-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Should I be freaking out?" Yellow asked as she paced the pokemon center.

"No, there is no reason to..." Green stood over Blue, "U-Um, I mean he should be fine!" Blue fake smiled at Yellow, and Green walked away.

"What to do now..." Red sat down.

"Hi guys!" Light stepped in the door, with Amber sleeping in his arms.

_'Poor Lighty whitey! I can almost hear her voice!'_ Rylte said staring off into space.

"Rylte! Shut it! And Light's a boy!" Willow screamed at Rylte, Rylte didn't seem to hear him.

"Uh, you can hear me cause I'm right here!"

"LIGHT!" Yellow screamed.

"WHAT!" Everyone turned to see Light walking in.

"What happened?" Green asked.

"Uh, tell you later, I actually saw a strange boy get off a ship and he is kinda headed our way!" Light pointed out the door.

"It's Maiden!" Yellow shrieked.

"Probably checking on his partner. Everyone hide! Now!" Red ducked behind the sofa. And the others hid as well.

"Hm, I wonder what happened here..." Maiden walked over to Chelsea and woke her up.

"What happened to you?" Chelsea asked as soon as she saw Maiden's face.

"Everlynn and Dayton happened to me, we need to go!" Maiden snarled.

"What? Why?" Chelsea got up.

"Because we can't face Giovanni now! We don't have Red, Yellow, Green, Blue or any of the others Giovanni wanted."

"Well we will just have to track them down!"

"Oh, sure like that is going to be easy!" Maiden sighed.

"Well we will just have to give Giovanni the girl you have! Let's go!" Chelsea headed out the door.

"Ok, but don't blame me if we get punished!" And Maiden followed.

"Did you hear that?" Amethyst came out of her hiding spot, "HE HAS EVERLYNN!"

"And they can lead us to the excuse of a man, Giovanni," Willow spat.

"So, is it settled?" Red asked, "Should we follow them?"

"YES!"

...

"Chelsea, do feel like someone is watching you?" Maiden asked.

"You mean those two?" Chelsea pointed to Everlynn and Dayton.

"No, someone else,"

"Oh, then, no!"

"Your wasting your time! We are no use to Giovanni!" Everlynn yelled.

"Like we'd believe you, girl!" Chelsea spat from across the room.

Dayton lit up like a light bulb, "Hey! Chelsea! That Maiden guy, your partner, called Everlynn sweet!"

"Preposterous!" Chelsea said to Dayton.

"No, it's true! I witnessed the whole thing!"

"U-Uh, I don't know what you are talking about!" Maiden turned around again.

"He said, 'Be mine Everlynn!' and 'No, Chelsea is just a friend,' and all that junk!" Dayton smirked.

"NO! LIES!" Chelsea turned and cried, "THAT IS WHAT HE SAID TO ME!"

Dayton looked over at Everlynn, she understood his plan, "Oh, yes! I was mesmerized! He even held me on the floor!"

"NO! NO! NO! TELL THEM IT'S NOT TRUE!" Maiden gave no response. "ALL OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!" And she ran out the door.

"NO! CHELSEA! I will deal with you later!" And Maiden ran after her.

"Ok, we don't have much time to talk," Dayton pulled out his dex.

"What are you doing?" Everlynn asked.

"Sending an S.O.S." He smiled, Everlynn took out her dex too.

EverLasting: Hello? Is anyone there?

GirlMagnet: Can anyone hear us?

EverLasting: I really hate that dex nickname.

GirlMagnet: -_-

BlazingFire: You guys! Are you safe?

GirlMagnet: For now, yes.

OverOcean: Where are you?

EverLasting: We are in the cockpit, Maiden and Chelsea are out of the room.

GirlMagnet: And by the looks of it, for about 10 or 20 minutes.

ShoppingCrazy: Should we come and get you?

GirlMagnet: No, by the time you would get in here... wait are you on the ship?

BlazingFire: Yup,

GirlzAreHot: LUV THE NICKNAME!

GirlMagnet: Again, -_-

EverLasting: Don't listen to him.

GirlMagnet: Anyway, by the time you would get to us they would just be back in here.

OverOcean: So, what's the plan then?

GirlMagnet: This...

...

"WHAT," Maiden burst through the door, "are you doing in here?"

"Nothing," Dayton quickly put away his dex.

"Right, okay then." Maiden went over to Dayton and smashed him against the wall, "YOU MADE ME BREAK UP WITH CHELSEA!"

"I only did it cause it was the truth," Dayton shrugged.

"Oh, yeah? So what was it?" Maiden asked in Dayton's face.

"That your a cheater!" Dayton snickered.

"ALRIGHT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Maiden made his hand into a fist and Dayton braced himself for the impact.

"Huh?" Dayton opened his eyes to see Maiden's face, it's a look of death, he thought. Maiden slumped to the ground and there was Everlynn brushing her hand off.

She stared at Maiden on the floor, "Don't," she looked up and smiled, "hurt my friends!"

Dayton stared, "What did you do to him? Kill the guy?"

"Knocked the wind out of him, he should come to in about, oh, an hour."

Dayton smirked, "And when did I become your friend?"

"When you saved my life, twice," She smiled, _but this smile is real_, Dayton thought.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Red and the others yelled. They all came in to see Dayton and Everlynn standing beside each other with Maiden unconscious on the floor, "Yup, their okay," Blue walked passed Red.

...

"Hello?"

"What is it?"

"Giovanni we have captured two kids that are working with Red and Yellow,"

"Yes, good, bring them in Chelsea,"

"Yes sir,"

...

Dayton and Everlynn watched a huge gate open before them, "I don't know why the heck Maiden was sleeping on the job but," Chelsea mumbled as they entered.

"Chelsea, let me see the prisoners," Giovanni entered the ship.

"Oh, so your the trouble makers, eh?"

Everlynn didn't look up at him. "Show me your face, girl!" Giovanni snarled. Everlynn still didn't look at him, he grabbed her chin and cocked her head so she could see him, "Tell me girl, what are you doing?"

"Never!" Everlynn looked away.

"Very well then," Giovanni shocked Everlynn with his Raichu, she didn't budge. Again he tried it, "AHH!" Everlynn screamed.

"Everlynn!" Dayton wanted to save her but it would ruin the plan.

Everlynn just looked up at him and smirked, "That the best you got?"

"LEAFEON DOUBLE TEAM!"

"Leafeon!" A grass type pokemon surrounded Giovanni, Everlynn and Dayton. Paul stepped in front of Everlynn, he smirked, "Giovanni, your time," Leafeon jumped beside Paul, "is up!"

Willow came in unnoticed and led Everlynn and Dayton out of the room, "We have to hurry! Dayton you said you know where the control room is?"

"Yeah, but there will be tons of grunts in the ship as well," Dayton said typing something in his Pokedex.

_'We'll Kill em'!'_ Rylte screamed.

The three were hiding from the grunts passing, "How much farther?" Willow asked.

"It's in the room down the hall!" Dayton whispered.

"Okay, go, now!" And they ran.

_'Du nu du nu du nu nu nu nu nu du nu dun nu (pink panther theme)' _

"Rylte! Be quiet! Whoa, where did you get the hat?" Willow said.

_'From that guy!'_ Rylte pointed to one of the grunts.

"Stop, we're here!" Dayton stopped in front of a room.

"Lets go!" Everlynn burst in the room. There was a big machine in the bottom of the room.

"Whoa!" Willow said as he came in.

"Plusle! Now!" Dayton's plusle shot a huge stream of lightning at the machine. Nothing Happened, "Ngh, Plusle's thunder didn't work!"

"Raichu Electro Ball!" It did nothing.

"Rylte Aura Sphere!" Didn't have any luck either.

"The pokemon's moves aren't going to work!" Everlynn screamed. Dayton went up to Everlynn, "I am sorry,"

"What?"

"I'll miss you," And Dayton kissed her, and jumped into the machine.

"DAYTON!" Everlynn tried to spring after him but Willow held her tight, she sobbed, "Dayton! Please come back!"

"It's no use, he did what he had to do," Willow said quietly.

_'Did he explode?'_

She tried to pry of Willow's grip, "NO! HE WOULDN'T DO THIS!" the electricity went out.

"We have to get out. NOW!" And then he and Everlynn left.

...

The electircity went off, "Oh? Looks like that's my que!" and Paul ran off.

"What?" Giovanni looked confused.

"Sir! We need to get out!" A grunt ran in, "The ship is going to explode!"

...

Everlynn watched the explosion in the distance and she cried.

"Everlynn stop," Amethyst went over to her, "It will be okay,"

"He did it for me," she sobbed on the dragonite. Amethyst and the others looked worriedly at her, "I-I want to see him again!"

Red sighed, "You'll see him again,"

"I hope so," Everlynn wasn't convinced.

A couple days later...

'Yes and we go to the scene right now where we saw the explosion' Gold and the others were watching TV, 'We found a boy floating on a piece of drift wood at the scene' *Click*

Everlynn grabbed Gold, "CHANGE IT BACK!"

"O-Okay!" *Click*

'Yes we don't know what happened but he survived, the explosion did a lot of damage to him. But if you know this boy please contact us or visit him at Lavender Town Hospital.'

*Slam* "W-Where are you going Everlynn?" They yelled.

"TO SAVE DAYTON!"


	13. Never Ending Love

Chapter 13

"Oh, Yes the boy is in room 207,"

"Thanks ma'am," Everlynn took off down the hall.

"Dayton," she opened the door. Dayton was still unconscious.

"AH! Why did I ever let you do that?" She started to cry. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE! Not when I fall in love with you!" she sobbed, "How could you leave me idiot! ? You knew this was coming, so... DAYTON PLEASE COME BACK!"

"It's okay, I am right here," Dayton woke up.

"D-Dayton?" Everlynn got up and sat in bed with him, "Please Lord! Don't tell me this is a dream!"

"No Everlynn, it's not, I am here never to leave you again," She cried and Dayton held her close.

"You scared me, I thought you weren't..." Everlynn said.

"I didn't think I was alive either," Dayton mumbled.

...

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Gold yelled a couple hours later after Everlynn left.

"Are you still bothered by that Gold?" Silver smirked.

"SHE JUST WENT WHOOSH AND DISAPPEARED!"

"She loved Dayton, and she wanted to see him, I know how that feels," Yellow said as she walked in the room.

"But did she really have to jet off like that?" Paul sighed.

"Apparently yes," Red said.

"I am going to turn on the TV," Gold sighed.

*Click* 'And the boy that has been in a coma miraculously recovered.'

"They must be talking about Dayton!" Yellow screamed. Everyone came to the lobby.

'We go right now to interview the couple.'

"COUPLE!" Gold yelled. Everlynn and Dayton were on TV.

'Yes, he had really made me worried! I had seen the whole thing in front of me, I can't believe I didn't slap the boy once he came to!'

"Looks like their love bloomed!" Green said happily.

"SHH! I want to hear this!" Amber shushed Green and kept watching.

'I was so happy to see her!' Dayton scratched his head, 'But I wasn't sure how she would react when I woke because of what happened in previous days,'

'How do you think you got out of the coma Dayton? The doctors weren't sure if you would ever wake!'

'Truthfully, I have no certain answer, I don't know if it was because Everlynn was there with me or if god granted my wish to see the one I had loved,'

'Everlynn, do you have anything to say to the audience?'

'Yup! Hey Guys! I am totally sure your watching this so, me and Dayton are all fine now so we will be back to Viridian City fairly soon!

'And that's it! What you've heard today is the real thing! The boy from the explosion who found a true love! Now next...' *Click*

"That was live, right?" Light asked.

"No," Red said, "That was about 2 hours ago so..."

"HI EVERYONE!" Everlynn and Dayton burst through the door.

"Hey! Your back!" Everyone crowded around them, "You guys were all over the news!"

"Uh, yeah that didn't go to well," Dayton said as they walked in, "There were people following us and she got angry and yelled at one of them,"

Everlynn turned away, "Well how would you like it if someone was going, TELL ME PLEASE! In your ear over and over again!"

"Yeah, right, any way the rest of the reporters ran away,"

"Good riddance!" Everlynn said under her breath, "Oh yeah! Come here for a sec Yellow!" Everlynn pulled Yellow aside and whispered something.

Yellow's face lit up, "Oh! Okay!"

"What the..." Red turned to Dayton. Dayton just shrugged.

"Can you both meet us outside tonight?" Everlynn and Yellow asked.

"Um Yeah sure!" Dayton said happily.

"Okay..." Red said awkwardly.

"OOO! Looks like you two got a date!" Willow said sheepishly.

...

"It's almost dark! You ready?" Dayton asked Red.

"Uh, yeah lets just check in with the guys," Red said taking his dex out.

BlazingFire: Uh, Hey! are you all on?

OverOcean: Um... aren't you supposed to be on a date?

GirlMagnet: Yup

LifeNeverFades: So then why are you talking to us?

BlazingFire: Um... uh...

GirlMagnet: He is nervous! XD

GirlzAreHot: DOES EVERYONE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW?

OverOcean: No

FlowingWind: No

Blaze: No

GirlzAreHot: So now you come on?

Blaze: Yes

LifeNeverFades: Your not very social are you,

Blaze: Yes

GirlzAreHot: Was that a yes you are social or yes I am not social?

Blaze: Does it matter?

Rylte: Does anyone want to here about my fight with aliens?

FlowingWind: Rylte, stop typing.

Rylte: NEVA! EVIL MASTER OF STOLEN NAPKINS!

FlowingWind: Ignore him. -_-

GirlzAreHot: Continuing on, so what about the rest of you?

GirlMagnet: Yup :D

BlazingFire: Uh, yeah. I guess.

LifeNeverFades: Kinda,

OverOcean: You have a girlfriend?

LifeNeverFades: Um, yeah, I am also supposed to take her to dinner tomorrow.

FlowingWind: Don't leave us hangin'! Who is it?

LifeNeverFades: If you promise to never speak of this conversation, Amber.

GirlMagnet: Seems pretty adequate.

OverOcean: You guys better go, I heard the two girls walk out the door.

_OverOcean signed out._

_LifeNeverFades signed out._

_Blaze signed out._

_FlowingWind signed out._

GirlzAreHot: Have fun!

_GirlAreHot signed out._

GirlMagnet: HERE WE GO!

_GirlMagnet signed out._

_BlazingFire signed out. _

"Well that helped," Red sighed as he and Dayton walked out the door.

"Hi!" Yellow seemed cheery.

Everlynn ran over to Dayton and put a blindfold over his eyes, "No peeking until we get there!" And then Yellow did the same to Red.

"What?" Dayton didn't like the idea, "W-Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, be patient," Everlynn said grabbing his hand and running up the hill.

"EEP!" Dayton struggled to keep his balance.

Yellow ripped the blindfold off Red, "We're here!"

"Holy Arceus!" Dayton stood in awe.

"Wow," Red stood looking at the view. Yellow and Everlynn had taken them to a ridge on a cliff, it had the view of all of Viridian City, and it was lit up to it's fullest. The stars twinkled as the four trainers sat down, Everlynn and Dayton on the grass and Red and Yellow on a rock above them.

"How did you find this place?" Red asked looking in the sky.

"Well, I found it one day when I was exploring, you know, before we all met." Everlynn sighed.

"I-It's breath taking," Dayton turned to Red above them, "I have never seen anything like it,"

"It makes you want to lay here forever!" Yellow exclaimed.

"It makes my life worth living," Everlynn was still staring at the city.

Dayton leaned closer, "Well you know... *SMACK*" Everlynn smacked him in the face, "OWW! We are in a relationship ya know!"

"Not that close idiot," Everlynn sighed.

"It really is like nothing I have ever seen," Yellow said yawning. Red looked down and saw Everlynn leaning on Dayton, asleep. He smiled and held her to make sure she wouldn't fall down.

"Do you like this?" Red turned to see Yellow staring at him, "Yes," he brushed her hair back, "The most wonderful yet," And Yellow fell asleep.

...

"SHH! Be quiet! We don't want to wake anyone up!" Red shushed Dayton as they walked in. They found Green with her hands on her hips, "Now, what do you think you're doing?" Green was staring at Red who had Yellow asleep on his back, and Dayton who was holding Everlynn in his arms.

"Nothing, why?" Red sat Yellow down on the couch.

"Uh-hu, now tell me, what were you really doing?" Green asked.

"Dayton sat on the couch with Everlynn still sleeping, "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"I SAID..." Blue smacked his hand on Green's mouth.

Blue pointed to Yellow and Everlynn, "Don't wake them up!" He whispered.

"Phew, thanks," Green sighed, "Hey, take them to their rooms, okay?"

"Fine," the two boys walked out.

"Where's Amber? She wasn't in her room," Green thought out loud.

"Don't know, Light was gone too..." Blue and Green looked at each other and smiled.

"Is everyone on dates now? !" Green whispered.

...

"Ngh," Amber woke up and realized she was moving, "AHH! GET OFF!" She slapped the boy carrying her.

The boy fell to his knees and clenched his face, "Man your violent!"

"Light?" Amber looked closer, "OH MAN! I AM SO SORRY!" she helped him up.

"Didn't expect you to wake up until we got there," Light brushed himself off.

"Well, you should know better than to run away with a girl at 4:00am that knows self defense maneuvers," She turned to him, "Go where?"

"I was going to wake you up when we got there so it would be a surprise," Light sighed, "But I guess you would have slapped me then too,"

"GOT WHERE? !" Amber screamed.

"It is easier to show you," He grabbed her hand, "Here, it is not to far away,"

"Um, K," Amber followed.

"Hurry! It's about to leave!" Light yelled.

"I'm coming!" Amber yelled back.

*HONK*

"Amber it's leaving!" The boat started pulling out and Amber hadn't gotten on, "AMBER! GRAB MY HAND!" Light stuck out his hand to get her in the boat.

"OKAY!" Amber grabbed his hand and was pulled into the boat. They toppled onto each other and laughed.

"You almost got left behind!" Light laughed.

"I was way too slow!" Amber said getting up, "So, now can you tell me why we're here?"

"Uh, no, not yet. Sorry." Light looked at the ground.

Amber grabbed his chin and lifted his head up so he looked at her, "It's okay, just make sure you tell me," she smiled.

"Okay," he smiled back.

*DING*

_'We are stopping at a small island for a break, please wait for the visitors to get back on'_

"This is our stop," Light said walking off the boat.

"What?" Amber was confused, "What is our business here?"

Light turned and threw out a pokemon, "You'll see!" He lifted her up onto a dragonite.

"Where did you get him?" Amber pointed to the flying type pokemon.

He shrugged, "Amethyst, now come on!"

"I-I really don't do well in heights," Amber said as they got higher in the sky.

Light had soft eyes as he talked to her, "It'll be fine, cause I am right here, okay?"

"Alright," And as Amber and Light got higher, they started to fly through the cloudy sky.

"We are right on time!" He smiled in relief. They rose above the clouds to see a sunrise above all others, The sun rising above the stormy sky reflecting colors of pink and purple, orange and red, across the sky. It had looked like the sun was trapped in one spot.

"Amazing," Amber could have looked at that forever.

"Yes, but it isn't what you wanted and..." Light realized his hands were clasped by hers.

"No Light, this is perfect," she had tears in her eyes.

Light just smiled, "I am glad you liked it," When the sunrise was fully in the sky the dragonite started to descend, "Dragonite, go low!" the pokemon obeyed.

"Wait, what the arceus is that! ?" Light yelled pointing to something on a island.

"It looks like," Amber's face turned pale, "G-Giovanni?" Light looked closer and he two could see it was Giovanni, "DIDN'T HE EXPLODE? !"

"Uh, guess not!" Light made the dragonite land.

"Yes we will help in your plan," Someone was talking to Giovanni, "But in exchange I get all of the Sinnoh region, correct?"

Light squinted, "Is that, TEAM GALACTIC! ?"

"Oh, no," Amber couldn't help but listen.

"Yes correct," Giovanni was defiantly there, "But you must help me capture the dex holders, all of them,"

"What now? !" Amber was shocked, that meant her and Light needed to be captured.

"SHH!" Light was still listening, "Listen, Amber, you need to go back to everyone and tell them that Giovanni is still alive, and that he now has help,"

"B-But what are you going to do?" Amber looked worried.

"Going to try to buy us some time!" Light withdrew a pokeball from his pocket, "NOW GO!" And Amber rode away.

xxxxxx

_Sorry! It was a bit long of a chapter! Anyway I CAN'T BELIEVE I MAD GIOVANNI ALIVE!_

_WHY?_

_*CRASH* (me banging my head on the computer)_

_WHY?_

_*CRASH*_

_WHY? WHY! WHY?_

_Anyway, plz review! : D_


	14. Almost to Coordinates

Chapter 14

"GUYS! *Huff*" Amber literally broke through the door.

"What the... Amber!" Paul yelled.

"Where have you been?" Green smirked, but realized Amber's face was dead pale, "Oh-no, what's wrong?"

"IT'S LIGHT!" Amber fell to her knees.

"Amber! Are you okay? Do you need something to drink?" Blue asked.

"NO TIME! COME ON!" She yelled running out the door, "Get out your flying pokemon! NOW!"

"O-Okay!" Blue threw out his Charizard and Paul did the same. Amethyst went over to Dragonite. Gold threw out his togekiss. Silver threw out honchcrow. And Dayton threw out Pigeot.

"What now?" Gold asked.

"Get on!" Amber yelled as she got on dragonite with Amethyst. Everlynn hopped on with Dayton. Green and Yellow with Blue and Red and Willow with Paul. Silver on his honchcrow. And Gold with togekiss.

When they were flying Red's dex rang,

...

BlazingFire: What's up?

EverAmber: Okay, I will tell you.

BurningRage: Well then tell us!

GirlzAreHot: Hey Paul! You changed your nickname! OWW!

BurningRage: Heh

GirlzAreHot: Where did that flamethrower come from! ?

BurningRage: : D

YellowGirl: Hello? Back on subject!

EverLasting: We do tend to get off topic a lot...

EverAmber: GIOVANNI IS ALIVE AND TEAM GALACTIC IS WORKING WITH HIM!

BurningRage: WHAT? !

BlazingFire: I THOUGHT THE GUY WAS DEAD!

Silver: Apparently not.

GirlMagnet: Okay, but THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY LIGHT ISN'T WITH YOU!

EverAmber: He stayed behind to battle him!

SparklingStone: GIOVANNI! ?

EverAmber: YES!

...

"GIOVANNI!" Light stepped out from where he was hiding, "Stop what your doing now!"

"What?" Giovanni turned, "Oh, heh, it's you Light,"

"Yeah it's me! Now don't do it Giovanni!" Light warned.

"Do what?" Giovanni smirked.

"You know what! Don't. You. Dare." Light said.

"And who are you to stop me?" Giovanni threw out his persian, "Persian, scratch!"

Light threw out his Floatzel, "Floatzel, Whirlpool!" The water type pokemon shot a whirlpool of water at the persian, it did a great amount of damage.

"Persian, hyperbeam,"

"Floatzel hydro pump!" the two moves counterattacked each other and canceled each other out.

"Power gem," the persian shot gem like things at the floatzel, direct hit and a one hit KO.

"Grrr, Floatzel return," Light looked at Giovanni, "I won't let you win!"

"Go ahead and try!"

"Go! Raichu!" Light threw out another pokemon, "Thunder!"

"Persian, hyper beam,"

"Another hyper beam?"

"You decide what your pokemon does and I'll decide for mine!" Giovanni yelled. Persian's hyper beam hit the Raichu with great power, Giovanni smirked, "Give up yet?"

"Not, yet! Raichu thunder again!"

"Persian, dodge then use scratch," The thunder missed the cat-like pokemon and it went towards Raichu for another attack.

"Raichu, Dodge it!" Light yelled.

"Persian! Keep it up!" Giovanni smirked, "You can't win!"

"Yeah? Well then you don't know me well!" Persian tried to scratch Raichu but he caught the Persian's paw, "OKAY NOW! VOLT SWITCH!" a huge ball of electricity was shot at the persian, and it exploded making a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, persian had fainted.

"Heh, now it's 1 to 1!" Light said.

"You seem pretty confident boy!" Giovanni yelled.

"Cause I am!" Light smiled.

...

"SO YOU'RE POSITIVE YOU KNOW WHERE LIGHT IS?" Red yelled.

"YES! STOP QUESTIONING ME AND JUST FOLLOW!" Amber yelled to all of them.

"WELL IT IS KINDA FAR AWAY DON'T YOU THINK?" Everlynn screamed.

"WE TOOK A HOUR BOAT RIDE TO GET TO ONLY HALF WAY THERE!" Amber yelled.

"SO WHAT YOUR SAYING IS THAT WE AREN'T EVEN HALF WAY THERE?" Amethyst questioned.

"YES!" Amber yelled back.

"Wonderful," Blue mumbled.

...

"Heh, your pretty good," Giovanni said, "Beedrill, stand by!"

Light rolled his eyes, "Oh, Great!" He threw out a Lucario.

"Beedrill poison sting!" Giovanni yelled at the giant bug type pokemon, it got out it's stingers and shot towards the Aura pokemon.

"Lucario! Aura sphere when it comes close!" Light yelled. One hit knock out, "So you still think you are going to win?"

Giovanni smiled at the brave kid, "You have guts kid, but willpower isn't enough to beat me!" He threw out a Golem.

"Yeep!" Lucario threw a Aura Sphere at the Golem.

'I am sorry master, my attacks aren't working!'

"You are doing fine Lucario!" Light yelled, "Focus Blast!"

"Golem," Giovanni sounded calm, "Block it,"

"Wha?" Light staggered back. Golem completely blocked the move and took no damage.

"Can't you see? You are no match for me! Give up!" Giovanni yelled.

"Doesn't mean I can't try!" Light screamed back, "LUCARIO FORCE PALM!" The attack hit Golem on the head, and the Golem grabbed Lucario on the arm.

'What?' Lucario froze.

"Did... almost... no damage!" Light stood, looking like a statue.

Giovanni smirked, "Golem throw the Lucario!" Golem threw Lucario up in the air still holding it's arm, and smashed it on the ground. Leaving Lucario barely able to stand.

"Urr," Light hesitated for a moment, "Lucario! Get back!"

...

"ARE WE ALMOST THERE! ?" Everlynn yelled obviously tired. Her dex rang.

EverAmber: Lets just talk this way from now on...

Silver: -_-

OverOcean: Good idea... saves my ears from exploding.

ShoppingCrazy: Was that an insult?

OverOcean: I wonder if I should just jump off...

ShoppingCrazy: Excuse me for a moment! :D

_ShoppingCrazy signed out._

OverOcean: Okay, now I really consider jumping off Charizard.

_OverOcean signed out._

Rylte: WILLOW! I THINK I SEE FLYING DOUGHNUTS IN THE SKY!

FlowingWind: Clouds... they are clouds -_-

Silver: 0 :

GirlzAreHot: DO YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING ON THESE STUPID CHATS! ?

YellowGirl: Nope,

BlazingFire: No...

EverLasting: Highly not likely

Silver: ¯\(°_o)/¯

_OverOcean signed in._

OverOcean: No not really! AHH!

_OverOcean signed out._

GirlMagnet: Wow, harsh.

YellowGirl: Try riding with them... not a pretty sight.

EverLasting: Ya know, I really HATE that nickname of yours.

GirlMagnet: -_- Haven't we been through this already?

Rylte: Whoa! Now flying napkins! ARE WE IN HEAVEN?

FlowingWind: Rylte... clouds... again

Rylte: No I swear those are not clouds (shakes Willow by the shoulders) CLOUDS DON'T LOOK LIKE HOLY NAPKINS!

FlowingWind: Rylte I swear when we land...

Rylte: I know you love me!

FlowingWind: Why me? ARCEUS WHY DID YOU PICK ME! ? COULDN'T YOU HAVE PICKED ANYONE ELSE TO TAKE CARE OF RYLTE?

BurningRage: Because Rylte can dealt with your anger issues.

FlowingWind: Why I aught to...

Rylte: HOW COOL! IT RYHMED! Have you met Professor Oak or something?

BurningRage: Eh?

Rylte: Tell me another poem!

FlowingWind: -_-

GirlzAreHot: I seriously like the new nickname Paul, so much better than plain old Silver or Blaze. But maybe we can make your name even more awesome!

BurningRage: -_-

Silver: : (

GirlzAreHot: OWW! A DOUBLE ATTACK? ! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! ?

BurningRage: : D

Silver: : D

SparklingStone: While the boys are settling that, So where is Dayton in all this?

EverLasting: Right here,

EverAmber: ?

EverLasting: He is telling me what to type because he is driving a Pigeot right now.

SparklingStone: Oh, got ya.

EverAmber: GUYS! We are almost there! I can pretty much see the island now!

_Everyone signed out._

XXXXXX

OH MY GOSH! I am soo sorry! I have been at camp for a week (to those who have not read my profile) and I have been putting this chapter off for a while. The big shot 65 review story creator (PTYellow) Actually urged me on! (threatened to kill me, stop talking to me until it comes out and just totally yelling at me for the past 3 days) It looks like PTYellow is ahead! ^^ It looks like I have some catching up to do!


	15. Into a Hideout

Chapter 15

_I really regret leaving the rest of my pokemon at the center_, Light thought,_ Although I do have one more..._

"Give up Light?" Giovanni said as he looked at Light's belt, "It looks like you are all out of pokemon!"

Light smirked, "Amber forgive me for this," Light started to walk towards Giovanni.

"W-What do you think your doing?" Giovanni stepped back.

Light sighed, "Something totally crazy, YAH!" When Light got close enough he jumped and tackled Giovanni.

"AHH!" Giovanni fell to the ground and Light pinned him.

"Looks like my job is almost done here," Light smiled.

"CYRUS!" Giovanni yelled. Cyrus ran over and tried to pry the trainer off of Giovanni, no luck, "I AM NOT GOING TO STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER!"

"Crobat, supersonic!" Cyrus said as he pulled out a pokemon, sonic waves were unleashed from the pokemon, making Light's ears burn so he let go.

Giovanni got up and dusted himself off, "Thank you Cyrus,"

"What should we do with him, Giovanni?" Cyrus pointed to Light clenching his head from the supersonic.

"Put him in a cell!" Giovanni yelled and then walked away.

"Mars, Jupiter, take him away!" Cyrus raised his hand and Light was taken away.

...

"SLOW IT DOWN EVERYONE!" Amber yelled as they were right above the island, "WE NEED TO GET THERE UNNOTICED!"

"Ha, unnoticed... we had better stop yelling then," Blue smirked.

"I can wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" Green whispered in Blue's ear.

"Um, yellow... can I hide behind you?" Blue asked.

Yellow just rolled her eyes.

"Guys! Focus!" Amber yelled, "Okay... LAND NOW!" When they landed they walked to where Amber last saw Light.

"It looks like there was a battle here," Paul said as he walked over mounds of dirt and ash.

"Yup, this is where Light battled Giovanni," Amber kept walking.

"Okay so the question is, where in the world is Light now?" Everlynn asked.

"Well, Giovanni doesn't know that I was with Light, so they wouldn't have moved the base! This way!" Amber ran.

"Where are *huff* we going?" Dayton asked running.

Everlynn smirked, "Out of shape skinny boy?"

Dayton blushed, "Uh, just pay attention to where you are running!"

"Right here!" Amber came to a complete halt.

"Yup, that defiantly looks like a secret base," Blue looked up at the huge dome.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go and kick some team rocket behind!" Gold fist pumped and started running, and stopped, "Um, where exactly are we going?" Silver and Willow facepalmed and the rest of the group anime fell.

_'Why is everyone asleep?'_ Rylte looked at everyone on the ground.

...

Light sat in a cage below the main floor, "What an idea Light, go ahead and get yourself killed why don't ya?" Light had all his pokeballs taken away so he couldn't escape.

'Master? Are you in here?'

Light heard a voice from outside the door, "Lucario?"

'Oh, good your in here,' Lucario exploded the door with an aura sphere.

"Um, next time, lets use a quieter move, okay?" Light flinched when he heard the explosion.

'Sorry'

"Okay lets go!" Light hopped out of the broken cage. And ran out, into a group of grunts, Light stopped instantly, "Oh, great!" He said sarcastically.

'I've got it Light!'

"Okay Lucario! Aura sphere!" Lucario threw a frenzy of Aura spheres at the men.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* 'Intruder alert! Boy has escaped! All units to the base floor!'

...

"What was that?" Paul asked.

'OH NOES! THAT WAS AN ALIEN ALARM! WE ARE BEING INVADED, BLAZEY BOY!' Rylte started to run in circles.

Willow facepalmed, "Now is not the time for this..."

"I think Light's escaped! He is buying us some time! Lets go now!" Dayton ran through the halls to a vent, "Me and Everlynn will use the vents, you guys go that way!"

Everlynn put her hands on her hips, "What now?"

"Plusle..."

"Minun Mi!"

"What is wrong plusle?" Dayton asked.

_'This is what they are saying, Dayton there is no way you are making me go in one of those again! Remember what happened last time? And Minun is saying okay!'_

"I do remember, but seriously I sneak around better in vents," Dayton said thinking about the last time he and Plusle went in a vent. Plusle just sighed and climbed in.

"Alright then! See you two later!" Red said pushing on.

...

Light's Lucario fell to the ground, "AH! Lucario!" Light gritted his teeth.

"You need to come with us!" Two grunts grabbed him and one grabbed Lucario, one on each arm dragging him to the main control room.

"I could probably escape anytime I wanted to!" Light smirked.

"Go ahead and try!" The grunt smiled.

Light waited about 30 seconds to make his move, "Hey," Light pretended to squint looking out the window, "Is that Giovanni and Cyrus out there?"

All the grunts let Light go and saluted, "Yes sirs!" They looked around and realized their masters were no where to be seen, when they turned to where Light was he was gone and running.

Before Light turned the corner on the angry grunts, he stuck out his tongue, "I win suckers!"

"GRRR!" The grunts growled at him as he ran out the door.

"Now, to find Cyrus," Punched some coordinates in a little machine.

_'What now master?'_

"Lucario, the master thing is getting on my nerves... you can just call me Light! K?" Light smiled at Lucario.

Lucario staggered at his mistake, _'S-Sorry ma... I mean... Light.'_

"Okay, according to my tracker, Cyrus is about 6 doors down," Light said, starting to walk.

_'I will go ahead Light,'_

"No, Lucario if anyone sees you someone will tell Giovanni, and since he knows I have a Lucario..."

_'Oh, okay,'_

"Right here!" Light flung open the door, "OKAY CYRUS!" What Light saw was Cyrus putting on different clothes.

"WHAT THE? !" Cyrus shuffled to get his shirt on.

Lucario's looked away,_ 'Oh my...'_

"C-Cyrus?," Light said pulling back a laugh.

_''Disturbing...'_

"A man in underwear," He was trying to not to laugh.

"You... you stupid kid!" Cyrus said struggling to get his pants on now.

"I *pff* Am going to pretend I didn't see that!" Light could hold back, he burst with laughter, and got serious again, "Prepare for battle!"

...

"So, when were you in a vent before?" Everlynn asked.

"Later," Dayton looked serious.

"WAHH!" Everlynn screamed as the vent broke below her, Dayton grabbed her hand but failed to pull her up and fell into a room with her.

"OH MY GOSH!" Dayton screamed.

"What is it?" Everlynn tried to look.

"NO!" Dayton shielded her eyes.

"What is it?" Everlynn asked grabbing his hands.

"Something you don't want to see..." Dayton said.

"What is it?" Everlynn said trying to pull away his hands.

"A man in underwear," Dayton said trying not to have a laughing fit.

"I am sure it's not..." Everlynn pulled his hands down off her eyes and then put them right back, "I would rather not have seen that,"

"Warned ya!" Dayton said staring at the two people looking at him and Everlynn, "Hey, is that?"

"LIGHT!" Everlynn ran up and hugged him, "And... *pff* Cyrus?"

"Wow, rude much!" Dayton said. Staring at the man with a shirt and underwear on.

"Ur, lets get on with this!" Light yelled, summoning Lucario. Everlynn threw out Azu. And dayton threw out bayleef.

"Um, I give up?" Cyrus surrendered to the three pokemon surrounding him.

As they were tying Cyrus up Dayton thought out loud, "I hope the others are okay..."

...

_'This is the stuff, that drives me crazy!' _Rylte sang as Willow and Paul walked down a hallway.

"No kidding..." Willow mumbled.

_'So why are we in a giant ball again?'_

"It's a secret base, Rylte," Paul sighed.

"If you keep answering him it will get you nowhere," Willow said catching up to Paul.

'Maybe this is a UFO and you are all impostors of Willow!' Rylte jumped on Willow's face.

"AH! RYLTE! CAN'T BREATHE!" Willow yelled through Rylte's fur.

"Having no progress," Paul sighed, "Brilliant!"

XXXXXX

Minun: Hello everyone! My PTGreen is too busy rolling around laughing at her own chapter. -_- So I had to write paul's line and authors note and post this. -_- SHE OWES ME BIG TIME! Anyway, tons of viewers! YAY! But not reviewers... (sad) : ( So I would like everyone who reads to PLZ REVIEW! : D For her sake... (points to PTGreen)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Two questions," Light stood in front of Dayton, "where are the others and how did you get here?"

"Well we where originally going to try and find you... and for some reason we went through the vent shaft," Everlynn answered before Dayton could get a word out.

"We have no idea where the others are," Dayton said quietly.

Everlynn stepped in his way, "Why are you being so serious all of a sudden, I am starting to think you are turning into a Silver!"

Dayton stopped and looked surprised, "Heck no! i am just kinda in a zone,"

"Um... WHERE DID CYRUS GO! ?"

Everlynn whipped around, "WHAT NOW?"

"Foolish children! You thought I would give up so easily?"

The three trainers turned around to see Cyrus on the window seal, Dayton face palmed, "We forgot about his pokemon..."

"Are you serious!" Everlynn looked like she was about to scream.

"Guys, can we settle our failures later! WE. HAVE. A. SITUATION HERE!" Light yelled running after Cyrus.

. . . .

"Where do we go from here?" Green stood impatiently.

"Um... no idea," Red tried to figure out where they were.

"Um... I think we have been here before," Blue sighed.

"WHAT! ?" Green stopped, "You mean to say we have been walking in circles for the last hour! ?" She grabbed Red by his shirt collar, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"GREEN! Settle down! We may be lost but that doesn't mean we can't find our way back!" Yellow pried Green off Red.

"AHHH! Sorry Green! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Red yelled. About two seconds later a flame came across Greens face, and she fell to the ground.

"There will be no killing," Blue said.

Green got up, looked at Blue and saw his Charizard right by him, "GRRRR! YOUR DEAD MEAT!" She got out Jigglypuff, "SING IT OUT JIGGLYPUFF!"

Blue slumped to the ground, "Nighty night..."

"Can we continue now?" Yellow asked Green.

"Oh! Sure... can we leave him here?"

"No," Yellow exclaimed looking at Blue laying on the ground.

Green smiled, "Okay then! Red! You carry him!"

"What?"

"Carry him!" Green pointed to Blue.

"Why me?" Red looked at Blue mumbling.

"You don't want us, GIRLS, to do it do you?" Green snapped her fingers.

*sigh* Red picked up Blue and followed Yellow and Green, "Why must I be a slave?"

"Don't know Red," a voice said from behind him.

Red screamed and threw Blue off his back, making Blue hit the ground... on his head.

"WHAT THE... WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR! ?" Blue got up and rubbed his sore head.

"That was you?" Red asked quivering.

"Um... YEAH!" Blue stood up and mumbled something, "I hope I don't have any head trauma,"

. . . .

_'Me's can not continue! leave me behind!'_ Rylte dramatically fell to the ground.

"We just might," Willow mumbled.

"Where are we supposed to be going?" Paul asked as they walked down a hallway.

_'We're going to LaLa land! Where everything is candy lollipops!' _Rylte danced ahead of them.

"I can't stand you..." Willow sighed.

"Seriously where..." Paul stopped in the middle of a sentence.

"Um, Paul? You were saying?" Willow caught up to him, he looked like he was in a trance. And then tugged at Willow to see something, "What?"

A girl stepped out from behind the shadows, "Um, is this yours?" She threw Rylte at them.

"Uh... no," Willow said.

_'Wow... She's perty Willow,' _

"Oh! Hey, my name is Sierra!" The girl said. She had long dark brown hair to her waist back in a white bow, fall hazel eyes, she was wearing a white and pink striped shirt with a little black over coat and black shorts.

Rylte folded his hands, _'Please lord let this not be a marriage! For the love of chocolate and Willow!'_

Willow conked Rylte on the head, "Please say she is on our side!" Paul said.

"Are you the boy that escaped?" She asked in a girlish voice.

"Uh... hope not," Paul sighed.

_'Nee Hee! Haha! Hee!'_ Rylte kept swaying.

"Be quiet Rylte!" Willow whispered quietly.

"Are you helping us?" Sierra asked.

"Us?" Paul asked.

"Yes, aren't you helping Giovanni?" She asked.

_'Heck no! WHY WOULD WE HELP MR. DARTH VADER?'_

"You blew it Rylte..." Willow sighed.

_'OOO! The candles or the world?'_

"Which ever one you want!" He yelled.

"Ah.." she put her fingers to her lip, "looks like I have to fight you!"

"Sorry but you can't beat us!" Willow said.

_5 minutes later..._

"She beat us!" Willow yelled as he was being tied up, "THIS IS AWFUL! I WAS BEAT BY A GIRL! AND TIED UP WITH HIM (points to Rylte) TO ADD ON TO IT!"

"Took her 5 minutes... we are pathetic," Paul mumbled.

"You said it..." Willow answered.

"Shut up! I am making a call!" Sierra said as she pushed something on her watch, "Giovanni! Sir! I have some intruders!"

"Good, bring them to me Sierra,"

"Sir yes Sir!" And the two lost connection, she smiled, "You two are coming with me!"

. . . .

"Light? Are you in here?" Amber yelled in a room.

"Where is he?" Amethyst sighed.

"Maybe the others already found him! Yeah! That's it!" Amber said.

Amethyst looked at her, "Uh, maybe we should check in with the others,"

. . . .

*Ring* *Ring* Red's dex rang.

SparklingStone: Just checking in!

EverAmber: Anyone found Light?

SparklingStone: Please say you did! SHE HAS BEEN DRIVING ME CRAZY!

BlazingFire: We haven't found him yet.

Silver: Nor us.

GirlMagnet: WE HAVE HIM IN OUR GRASP!

EverLasting: *sighs* We got him, safe and sound.

BlazingFire; Glad to hear that.

SparklingStone: Amber releases her breath. And sighs in relief.

EverAmber: Amethyst! Stop that!

YellowGirl: Um... shouldn't Willow, Paul, or Rylte have checked in by now?

ShoppingCrazy: Another rescue mission!

OverOcean: It would make sense they got captured so easily.

Silver: Indeed.

EverLasting: Well?

GirlzAreHot: Well what?

YellowGirl: Shouldn't we be going to find them now?

Rylte: NOES! WE GOT CAPTURED BY AN ANGLE!

BlazingFire: Don't you mean angel?

Rylte: YES! She's so perty!

EverAmber: Why won't the others talk?

Rylte: Darth Vader took them away!

EverAmber: Then why are you on?

OverOcean: No one would ever guess that a pokemon would have a dex.

SparklingStone: Figures.

BlazingFire: We will come find you and Willow. Can you tell us where you are?

Rylte: Being guarded by Darth Vader and his minions.

OverOcean: Must be in the control room.

SparklingStone: We will be there as fast as we can.

Rylte: Willow and Paul are busy cooing over the angel, so take your time.

GirlMagnet: ?

EverAmber: Whatever.

Rylte signed out.

BlazingFire: Should we meet up?

GirlMagnet: Nah.

Everyone signed out.

. . . .

"What now sir!" Sierra said turning to Giovanni.

"Patrol, Sierra,"

"Yes Sir," And Sierra walked out.

"Now, tell me who came with you?"

'Willow I am your uncle,'

"GRRR!" Giovanni started to get really angry, "Shut him up!" And he pointed to Rylte.

'AH! I am being attacked by... MPH!'

"Ah, good," Giovanni sighed.

"I can't believe that Rylte got to you!" Willow broke out in laughter.

"Back to point! Who came with you?" Giovanni looked in Paul's eyes.

"No one," Paul answered calmly. And turned his head away.

Giovanni grabbed Paul's chin and made eye contact, "Who. Came. With. You?"

Paul struggled not to look at him, "I said no one,"

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU SICK MAN!" Willow yelled. Trying to get his attention.

"CYRUS! Get Willow away from here! And question him as well," Giovanni grinned as Willow was taken out of the room.

"GET OFF ME YOU... YOU... JUST GET OFF!" Willow kicked and screamed as he was being dragged into another room.

"Now.. tell me," Giovanni said slyly.

"No... thanks," Paul was pushed back from Giovanni.

"Maybe this would change your mind," Giovanni smirked. About 2 people were pushed into the room by Sierra.

Paul's eyes widened, "No! How could you!" And before Paul was his mother and little sister, hurt. Paul broke in tears, "HOW COULD YOU! YOU... YOU MONSTER!"

Giovanni went up to Paul again, "Now tell me, who else is lurking in here, and you will help me capture them," Giovanni had on one of those evil grins.

. . . .

I seriously feel bad for Paul. How could Giovanni do that? :D I stopped at a cliff hanger, PTYellow's goina hate that. Anyway, 33 reviews in 16 chapters. That is like 2 reviews per chapter! Yeah, I've decided that i will probably never catch up to PTYellow. 83 reviews! HOLY MACARONI AND CHEESE! 50 reviews more that me! Oh, well. But writing isn't about fame or reviews I guess, it' just about the enjoyment of the fans and friends I have made now. Thanks for all your support! Oh and sorry to other new comers! I am not taking anymore OC's. I have a lot of characters to begin with! So GuideLucario, your my last one! Sierra is going to fit perfectly in the story!

Gold: What about us?

Me: You?

Gold: Yeah, the little slot about me and Silver!

Me: Oh! In the story?

Gold: Yeah, in this chapter.

Silver: I don't really care, truthfully.

Gold: So what happened?

Me: I kinda... forgot about you.

Gold: WHAT! ?

Silver: -_- that bothers me

Gold: Then we quit!

Me: You can't, you both have a contract.

Gold: DARN YOU FOR LIFE CONTRACT!

Silver: -_-

Me: HA!

Minun: Do I have a contract?

Me: No

Minun: Good!

Me: How did you get on here?

Minun: I don't have a contract!

Me: -_-


	17. end? not quite yet!

_ Okay so... I am having a authors note at the beginning... forgetting why now. Pathetic... oh well! Heyo! i am going to say this once again, sorry! no more OC's! running out of character room and... I am having a hard time remembering all of them! X( . . . . i forgot about silver and Gold last time. Sounds typical of me though. -_-' Oh! Now I remember! i am going to be naming the characters story parts now. Like if we are in Willow's perspective then before I will say Willow... helps understand a bit more and helps keep things organized. This chapter is mostly goina be about Willow and Paul... occasionally the others. And thanks GuideLucario! Your OC fits perfectly in the story! XD Hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 17

**Willow~**

"You seriously think you can make me talk that easily?" Willow smirked.

"We have ways," Cyrus said and took out a pokeball.

"Why do you always have that stupid strait face on! ? I mean seriously what is with you! ?" Willow said.

"GRRR!" Cyrus was beaming with anger, he called out Golbat.

Willows eyes grew wide, "I don't like that face!"

Cyrus just smirked and signaled his Golbat, it threw air cutters at Willow, "HEY! HEY! HEY! STOP IT! That. HURTS!" Willow cried. Cyrus just walked out of the room.

"I will come back when you have decided,"

"RYLTE!" Willow screamed in pain. Golbat wouldn't stop. And Rylte was nowhere to be found.

**Paul~**

Paul was taken over by fear and sorrow, watching his family be hurt, "I GIVE UP!" He finally yelled.

Giovanni sighed, "Finally! I thought you were never going to break!"

Paul spoke through clenched teeth, "Everyone! EVERYONE CAME!" Paul screamed.

Giovanni just smiled, "Who exactly?"

_He is SERIOUSLY making me say all of their names?_ Paul thought.

"Well I'm waiting,"

Paul couldn't hold back his tears, "EVERYONE! RED, YELLOW, GREEN, BLUE, GOLD, SILVER, AMBER, LIGHT, AMETHYST, DAYTON, EVERLYNN, WILLOW! Everyone," Paul fell to the ground as he betrayed his friends.

Giovanni's eyes widened and he started to quiver at the thought of 12 dex holders in the building. (I just thought of this, I have a lot of characters in this! I am actually really glad i haven't added the Sinnoh group, yet...)

Sierra looked at Giovanni worried, "Nothing we can't handle, right sir?"

Giovanni snapped back to reality, "Uh, what? Oh, yes Sierra, with him we might have some chance," Paul didn't look up, "Remember Paul, it is part of the deal, now you have to help me capture them or," Giovanni was about to signal one of the grunts in the room.

"STOP!" Paul got up, "I get it, capture my friends," Paul then rolled his eyes at the thought, "then I get my mother and sister back, yes?"

Giovanni smirked, "Sure," Then Giovanni snapped something on Paul's upper arm.

"What. Is. That? !" Paul screamed.

"To make sure you don't try and leave," Giovanni gave Paul an ear piece, "To keep in touch, and to make sure you do what I want,"

'I can't believe you," Paul mumbled as he walked out.

. . . .

As Paul was walking down a hallway Giovanni buzzed in, "OH GOSH! WHY DOES THIS THING HAVE TO BE SO LOUD! ?" Paul almost threw the thing off.

'Paul, we have detected a group of three coming your way, HIDE!' Paul ducked behind a door. He saw who was coming, Dayton, Everlynn and Light.

"We have to find him!" Everlynn said as they were walking down.

"Yeah, before you start freaking out again," Light sighed, "OWW! What the heck! ?" As they got close Paul jumped out in front of them.

"Paul!" Everlynn screamed.

"Dude! We have been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" Dayton also screamed.

Paul didn't speak but got out his Charizard. It used smoke screen, he grabbed a hold of Everlynn and she started screaming.

"EVERLYNN! ? WHERE ARE YOU! ?" Dayton screamed.

Everlynn screamed and struggled to get out of his grip, "PAUL! ? What are you doing! ?"

Paul just kept running, and broke into tears. Then he heard Giovanni, 'Don't talk to her!'

"Paul?" Everlynn screamed. She stopped struggling as she felt a tear drop on her forehead, and looked up to see Paul, crying.

"Paul..." Everlynn didn't understand what was happening with him. Paul ran into a very small room, barely enough room for both of them to fit in, set her down and left.

**Willow~**

"AHH! IT BURNS!" Willow screamed as Cyrus came in.

"So Willow have you-" Cyrus fell face flat on the floor.

"*huff* What?" Willow didn't understand what just happened.

Then a small blue thing detached from Cyrus, _'Is it a ice cream or oven burn?'_

For one of the first times Willow was happy to see Rylte, "RYLTE!" He cried, yes not even I can believe it.

_'You okay? That nutjob (points to Cyrus, who is now apparently a nutjob, according to Rylte) was about to turn you into mashed tomatoes!'_

"Later Rylte," Willow grabbed his paw and they ran out the door.

_'So why are we going after Darth Vader?'_

"Because, he has Paul!" Willow growled.

_'Doesn't look like it!' _Rylte pointed to Giovanni and there was no one else to be found.

"Rylte," Willow hissed, "Hide!" They both ducked into a room. And that room was the hallway.

_'Willow... do we have to go down that way? It's dark.'_

"Oh, toughen up," Willow sighed.

_'So, where do you think Blazey Boy is?'_

"I don't have a clue, lets just keep running until we find him,"

**Paul~**

Paul kept tearing up as he ran, _I can't believe I am doing this!_ Then he came among Amber and Amethyst. He stopped and waited for them.

"We have to find-" Amethyst stopped and stared.

"What? Amethyst what is it?" Amber tried to snap her out of it.

"Run," Amethyst said quietly as she saw Paul take out a tranquilizer gun and aim it at them.

"What are you talking about?" Amber looked confused.

"Run," Amethyst's eyes widened, "RUN! RUN NOW!" She grabbed Amber's arm and they took off down the hallway. Paul close behind him.

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING FROM PAUL? WHEN WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FINDING HIM! ?" Amber yelled. Amethyst didn't answer. And they weren't fast enough, Paul caught up with them. Shot the gun and they slumped to the ground (not a real gun, to make it strait) .

"I.. I am sorry," Paul said quietly as he picked them up and and put them into 2 more small rooms. And left them.

"I can't believe you would do that Paul!" He heard a voice from behind him. He cringed, Do I dare turn around?

"LOOK AT US!" It was Green, Blue, Red and Yellow. Paul said nothing, he didn't even have fear.

"You can't get away that way either!" Paul turned to run and faced Dayton and Light. Paul was surrounded.

"We won't let you escape!" Red yelled.

"Why would you do this Paul?" Yellow asked.

"I... I-" Paul started freaking out clenching his arm, "AHH! I AM SORRY!"

"Paul?" Everyone said confused. Yellow thought she saw a tear roll down his face as he pushed Yellow and Green into some of the small rooms.

"Paul! ?" Dayton yelled, "What is wrong with you?" He pushed Dayton into one of them as Dayton struggled to get out of his grip. Paul called out his Charizard to push Blue in a room.

"Stop Paul!" Red yelled. But the door closed on him. The only person left was Light.

"Why?" Light had tears in his eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

Paul started to cry, he wanted to explain but, he looked at his arm, "I CAN'T-" The pain spread to his side. He pushed Light in one of the last rooms and ran.

**Willow~**

He kept running, Rylte right beside him, until he ran into something or someone, "Paul?"

"DO YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE A PAUL! ?" It was Gold covering his face.

Silver just sighed and kept walking.

"My beautiful face... WAHH!" Gold cried.

"Baby," Willow grunted.

"Did you hear that?" Silver took his attention back down the way they had came.

"Heard what?" Willow looked so confused. Silver took off running.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING! ?" Gold screamed. Silver said nothing then stopped in front of a boy.

"This is Paul.. yes?" Silver turned to Willow.

"PAUL! ?" Willow screamed. Before anyone had time to react he shot all three of them with the tranquilizer gun.

"What.. are.. you.. doing?" Gold asked as they were being dragged. Paul said nothing then threw them into separate rooms by the others.

**Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, Amethyst, Light, Amber, Everlynn, Dayton and Willow~**

"WE HAVE TO *BANG* GET OUT OF *BANG* HERE!" Dayton yelled as he rammed the door.

"I can't believe Paul would do this," Green sighed.

"I don't think he is doing this consciously," Everlynn said deep in thought.

"I agree," Light said remembering Paul before he was pushed into the room.

"Was it me or did you two see him crying?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah, I did," Everlynn said back.

"Me also," Light replied.

"So you think someone is forcing him to do this?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, we do," All three said.

"I don't care if he is good or not," Dayton said, "We just need to *BANG* get out of here!"

*BANG* Red joined in.

"What do you think happened?" Green asked.

"I don't know, what about you Willow?" Blue asked.

"Hmm?" Willow was paying no attention.

"Do you know what happened with Paul?" Yellow asked.

"I remember Giovanni saying something about making Paul talk... Then I got pulled out of the room,"

Rylte popped out of his pokeball,_ 'Looks like the ol' fight'n group is back again!'_

"Rylte! Get back in your pokeball! There is barely enough room for both of us!" They all heard a clatter of noises coming from Willow's space.

"STOP TALKING AND HELP!" Dayton again yelled. Light sighed and tried braking his door.

**Paul~**

"Wonderful work, Paul," Giovanni smiled.

"I did what you said! Now let my family go!" Paul growled.

"Oh no," Giovanni smirked, "We aren't done yet,"

"WE MADE A DEAL!" Paul yelled and lunged forward at Giovanni only to be stopped by the contraption on his arm, now the pain was not only in his arm and side, but the whole left side of his body.

"You see boy, I have control every time you disobey me, that will happen,"

"But we had a deal!" Paul screamed in pain.

"And Deals are meant to be broken," Giovanni snickered at Paul, "just be glad that you aren't with them!" He pointed to the screen above them, showing each of his friends trapped in the rooms he put them in.

"Why?" Paul asked, and then the floor shook and they were detached from the base, "What is happening?"

"Be glad your not with them because," Giovanni laughed as he talked, "The base is going to explode,"

"WHAT! ?" Paul's eyes widened and he felt the urge to shoot Giovanni right there, right now.

**Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, Amethyst, Light, Amber, Everlynn, Dayton and Willow~**

'EVACUATE! EVACUATE THE PREMISES NOW! THE BASE IS ABOUT TO BLOW! REPEAT THE BASE IS GOING TO BLOW!'

They all heard that over the speaker com. And as always, Green freaked out. Light, Dayton and Red pushed harder and the rest were saying their prayers.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT!" Dayton screamed, "NOW!"

Green and Amber broke down, "NO!"

"LIGHT! DAYTON! PUSH HARDER!" Red yelled. The intercom was counting down until explosion. '10, 9, 8'

"We aren't going to make it!" Everlynn sobbed.

"I LOVE YOU ALL!" Yellow screamed.

'7, 6, 5'

Dayton gave up, and sank to the ground, crying, "I just want all of you to know! YOU WERE THE GREATEST FRIENDS I EVER HAD!"

Red kept smashing the door.

'4, 3, 2'

Everyone cried their hearts out, and at the same time said, "I WILL NEVER FORGET ALL OF YOU!"

Green, Yellow, Amber, Amethyst and Everlynn cried in their hands, while the boys held back heavy tears.

_1..._

_And Paul, Sierra and Giovanni watched the huge explosion from a distance. Paul sobbing and Giovanni laughing._


	18. Stranded

_Uh... sorry about that last cliff hanger... I had to do it! XD I think it bothered most of my friends. But the new chapter is out now! :D I hope you all like the chapter. But there is NO explosions in this chapter! Okay so sorry, chapter is way late coming out! I wasn't in the mood the past week, sorry! Also I have started school X( So not happy about that, so it could take a week for chapters to come out now... SORRY! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! and give meh some feedback... comments... reviews? oh whatever._

Chapter 18

**Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Amber, Amethyst, Light, Everlynn, Dayton, Willow and Rylte~**

"Oww... my head," Red sat up on the sand, obviously covered in scratches and burns.

"What... happened?" Green sat up, "How did we get here?" Something then clicked in Greens head, "WHERE'S THE REST OF US! ?"

Then Red remembered what happened, "OH GOSH! WHERE'S YELLOW! ?" Red stood up and started running.

Green found Blue and went over to him, "Blue," she said quietly at first, no response, "Blue! ... BLUE! ... BLUE YOU IDIOT WAKE UP!" Green smacked him, obviously not a good idea, but it woke him up.

"We have to go find the others!" Blue stood up, and right away clenched his arm.

"Oh no," Green saw a huge gash in Blue's right shoulder.

"I'm fine," Blue grimaced, "We have to go see if the others are okay,"

Green nodded and followed Blue. Then they heard this...

"OWW! OH MY... ARCEUS WHY DOES THIS THING HAVE TO BE RIGHT HERE? ! ESPECIALLY NOW!" Blue and Green decided it was either Gold, Red or Dayton. They ran over in that direction to figure out that it was Dayton, who tripped over a rock.

"Well it looks like your okay," Blue sighed in relief.

Green ran over to him, "Any bad injuries?"

Dayton ran over to them, "Na, nothing serious," Dayton moved his arms and legs to show them.

"Thank Arceus, 4 of us are okay so far," Green said.

"But we still have to find 8 more," Blue huffed and started walking again.

"I CAN'T WAKE UP YELLOW!" Red screamed, running over to the 3 of them.

"YOU CAN'T WAKE UP YELLOW! ?" Green screamed.

"THAT IS WHAT I JUST SAID!" Red set Yellow down in front of Green and Blue.

"She looks fine... except maybe a broken leg," Blue said.

"Oh geez! EVERLYNN!" Dayton ran off remembering her.

"We have to go after him!" Red scooped up Yellow again and they followed Dayton.

"EVERLYNN!" Dayton screamed.

"AMBER!" Green yelled.

"AMETHYST!" Red... you get the point.

"LIGHT!"

"What about Willow?" Willow came out from behind what used to be bushes. He had a lot of scratches and half of his body didn't look to good from the burns.

Rylte popped out of his pokeball, _'Does anyone know how to treat 3rd degree burns?'_ And Willow lost consciousness and Rylte caught him.

_'Stop being lazy and help meeeeeeeee!'_

"Oh!' Green ran over and grabbed Willow.

_'Thank you,'_ Rylte sighed, _'Willow was about to fall on my friend!'_

"A rock?" Dayton face palmed.

_'His name is Barty!' _Rylte smiled.

"Okay, then," Blue said turning around.

"I NEED HELP!" Light yelled.

"At least we are finding everyone," Red sighed.

"I HAVE THREE HURT GIRLS OVER HERE!" Light screamed. Dayton ran faster... and so did Red.

"Oww..." Amethyst stood up and put her hand on her side, she felt sharp pain. And screamed at the sight of her left side bleeding with a huge gash on her.

"WHERE THE CRAP IS EVERLYNN! ?" Dayton ran and almost smacked into Light.

"Chill, she's right here," Light shook his head.

Everlynn sat up, blood was running down her forehead, behind her bangs, "Where am I?" She looked at everyone talking, Dayton and Red running in circles, Light and Blue with their hands in their faces and Willow, unconscious. She sighed in relief, "Everything seems normal," She looked at Willow, "Except for him,"

"YOU'RE OKAY! ?" Dayton ran and hugged her.

"OWW!" Dayton quickly let go, "My arm," Everlynn rubbed it.

"Tsk," Blue shook his head, and green smacked it, "Pesky woman,"

_Silver glares._

_"Silver! What is wrong with you?" Gold asked._

_"Blue," He spat._

"Who do we have left to find?" Blue rubbed his head.

"Gold and Silver... I think," Light replied.

"So... what now?" Green asked.

"Are we going to look for them?" Everlynn asked.

"Nah, they should be fine," Green sighed, "Now for the matter of these three," She gestured to Amber, Amethyst and Yellow.

"MY POOR YELLOW!" Red freaked out again.

"Nice going," Blue sighed.

_'Is Willow goina be in happy place forever?'_

"Ignoring," Blue pluged his ears.

Rylte got annoyed, '_METAL MASTER'S EAGLE SMASH!'_ Rylte let a aura sphere go as if a cord was attached to it, and it hit Blue knocking him out, for about 10 seconds, _'OH YEAHS! ONE HIT K-O! THE NEW MASTA IS MEH!'_

"Okay, I have had it up to here with you!" Blue charged after Rylte.

_'NOES! WATCH OUT! There tis an angry tauros after us! RUN IF YOU WANT YOUR CHILDREN TO LIVE!'_

"Ignore them," Green sighed.

"Usually that is Willow," Light laughed.

Red popped up in front of them, "Hey guys! I have a idea!"

"Ok, through it at us,"

"What if we called the sinnoh trio to help?" Red suggested.

"Seriously?" Green sighed.

"Who is the sinnoh trio?" Everlynn, Dayton and Light asked.

"Dia, Platina and Pearl," Green sighed.

"It's worth a shot, right?" Red winced.

"Why not," Green felt her pocket, she face palmed, "But before we do that... I think we should find our dexs' "

"Right," Blue came back, victorious against Rylte, he had him in his hand.

_'I am going to wake sleeping beauty!' _Rylte waltzed over to Willow.

"We should have someone stay here with Amber, and Yellow, in case they wake up," Green drew all of the dex holders names on the sand.

"That will be my job," Light told them.

"But I want to stay with Yellow," Red whinned.

"Red, your not a kid, toughen up, she'll be fine," Blue crossed his arms.

"RYLTE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Willow was awake, Rylte had launched a aura sphere at Willow's face.

_'Masta! You alive!'_

"Of course I am!" Willow snarled.

_'Death will neva take youuuuu!'_

Everyone sweat dropped, "Well we know one thing," Green said.

"No head concussions," Blue sighed.

"YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! ?" Willow yelled.

"Pretty much," Blue shrugged.

"Back to business," Red looked at the sand drawing, "So light will stay here, and... say me, blue can find the pokedex's and you and Willow can go find our pokemon?"

"Why not," Green shrugged.

"Sure whatever," Blue sighed.

_'Okay, everyone, BREAK IT UP!' _Rylte yelled and everyone ran off. Willow grabbing Rylte as he ran.

**Gold, Silver~**

"Stop it Silver! You're making me shiver!" Gold felt chills as Silver stared ahead of them, "You still don't know where we are... do you?"

Silver just started to walk again.

"Where are we going?"

Silver, glares at Gold and walks again.

"Man you creep me out!"

. . . .

_Plz review and tell me how I did! Tell mehhhhhh! XD_


	19. The Search is On!

_OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOOO SORRY! Yeah it's been like... AH! ALMOST 2 MONTHS! ? ngh... -_-' I am sincerely sorry... Most of it is my laziness and my motivation is almost down to zero. There's that AND ALL OF THE STUPID HOMEWORK! There hasn't been a day yet that I haven't had homework... even on weekends! So it's possible I could be updating once a week... or once every two week. But I assure you, TWO MONTHS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! And for those of you who have read scotsnipers stories... I might break the fourth wall sometime or other... when I feel like it._

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

**Blue and Red~**

"Where are they?" Red complained.

"Oh shut up!" Blue yelled.

"Sorry Mr. Crabby!" Red said, searching the ground.

Blue ignored him, "Green would have been better than this," He sighed.

"BLUUUE!" Red yelled.

"WHAT! ?" Blue screamed. Red held up something, and flipped it open, "So then I guess you don't want your dex back then?"

Blue glared at Red and took it, "One down... like 10 to go..."

"More than ten?" Red said.

"I think,"

Red colasped on his back, "This is going to take forever!"

"Well deal with it!" Blue said searching the sand.

"Meanie!" Red pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Willow, Green and Rylte~<strong>

Willow dragged himself behind Green, "Green can we please stop! ?"

Green looked back, "Heck no! Do you not want to find your pokemon! ?"

"Ah-" Willow thought for a moment, "You have me there,"

"Oh yeah, and come within a meter of me, you'll declare your death," Green said cracking her knuckles.

Willow slowed until he was at least 5 meters behind her.

_'Poor Willow!' _Rylte waltzed next to him, _'Do you need a hug?'_

"Why of all my pokemon couldn't Rylte have been lost! ?" Willow questioned.

_'I know you love me Willow,' _Rylte smiled, he took out a banana, _'So who wants pizza? I got a banana phone!'_

"Shut it Rylte," Willow sighed, "Banana phones don't work,"

_'Says the guy who got half his face burned off!' _

Willow grabbed Rylte by the collar.

_'Ah! Oh noes! Helps! Prince Zuko is gonna kill mehhhh!'_

Willow growled at Rylte, "Rylte be quiet for at least ten minutes,"

_'Okay! Wait... Willow have you been a puppy dog all this time?'_

"Rylte I don't see how the heck you can be so enthusiastic right now," Willow sighed.

Rylte fist pumped, _'I got mehs a resource of my own!'_

"Do I dare ask what?" Green said from ahead. Willow cursed under his breath.

_'I EAT BREAKFAST!' _Rylte said. He opened his mouth and started to sing a song, _'100 bottles of milk on the wall! 100 BOTTLES OF MILK! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND! 99 BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL!'_

"Now you've gone and done it," Willow mumbled.

_'98 BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL!'_

"This is going to be the longest walk I've ever had," Willow sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Silver~<strong>

"Do you see them?" Gold asked, "Anyone?"

"No," Silver said.

"Well! It looks like we're alone! So confession time," Gold said, "You know how I told you someone lost your weedle?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... it was me, I threw it into a tree when I was battling, then it got stuck up there," Gold said.

Silver swung around, "SO YOUR TELLING ME IT'S STILL UP THERE! ?"

"Yeah," Gold said.

Silver took a big breath. Gold ran next to him, "And about sneasel..."

Silver put his hand over Gold's mouth, and then saw something shiny in the sand.

He picked it up, then Gold took it from him, "Hey! It's Explotaro!"

Silver took something else out from the sand, "And my pokedex,"

"GREAT! NOW WE CAN CALL THE OTHERS!"

_Silver signed in._

Silver: Yo this is Gold!

Silver: ...

_Silver signed out._

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Gold frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Light, Yellow, Amethyst and Amber~<strong>

Yellow opened her eyes and tried to stand up, but fell back down, "What?"

Light looked over from a fire he made, "Oh! Your awake!"

Yellow looked at her leg, sticks were on her leg tied with vines from trees, "Huh?"

She looked over at Light, he got up and helped her over to the fire and set her down, "It's going to be a lot of explaining,"

Yellow nodded, Light handed her a bowl of something, soup, "You can cook?"

"More or less," Light said.

Yellow took a sip, "Tell me,"

Light sighed, "I was afraid your were going to say that,"

* * *

><p><strong>Blue and Red~<strong>

"Blue! I found another!" Red yelled picking up another dex.

"Great," Blue said.

"Let's see we have yours, mine, Everlynn's, Willow's and Amethyst. That leaves, Green, Yellow, Light, Gold, Silver, Amber, Dayton and... does Rylte have a pokedex?" Red asked.

"Yes," Blue said continuing to search the ground.

Red sighed, "Why must we have so many friends?"

Blue looked up at the sky, "It's getting late, we'd better go back,"

"Alright," Red stood up and started walking, "I'd like to see how Yellow's doing too,"

"Baby," Blue smirked.

"Shut up,"

* * *

><p><strong>Willow, Green and Rylte~<strong>

Green was pushed about to her limit, and it was getting late.

'_19 BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL! 19 BOTTLES OF MILK! TAKE ONE DOWN-'_

"SHUT UP!" Willow and Green screamed at the same time.

_'Someone's fussy,' _Rylte pouted.

"Thank you," Green sighed.

"Three strait hours..." Willow said to himself, "Three hours of that..."

"We'd better head back," Green said looking at the sunset.

"But we've only found 10 pokeballs," Willow mumbled.

"It will have to do," Green sighed._'_

_FOUND IT! I WIIIIIN!' _Rylte yelled prancing around.

"Found what! ?" Willow said.

Rylte came out of the bush with eight pokeballs, _'Our friends!'_

"How-?" Green cocked her head.

_'I can sense aura!' _Rylte said proudly.

Willow charged after Rylte, "HOW COME YOU DIDN"T DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE! ?"

_'IT WAS TOO MUCH FUN TO SEE YOU SUFFER!'_ Rylte screamed, running.

"Eight more," Green said holding the pokeballs, "We will continue tomorrow,"

Willow had Rylte by the neck, "Alright,"

Rylte turned, and Willow dropped him.

"Someone's coming," Willow hissed.

They all jumped behind the tree's and they saw a foot, then a hand, "NOW!" Green yelled.

Willow pounced on the person with a stick and hit him.

"OWWWWWWW!" The person screamed pushing Willow off.

There was a girl in the back, hands cupped over her mouth. Willow saw her, it was Everlynn, he closed his eyes and hesitated to open them again.

"Willow," Green said.

"It's Dayton... isn't it?" Willow said holding his breath.

"THANKS DUDE!" Dayton said sarcastically, "NOW I HAVE A BLOODY GASH TO GO WITH MY CUT LEG!" Willow looked up, blood was streaming down Dayton's face.

Rylte walked up beside Dayton, _'Serves Mr. Crabby right,'_ Rylte nodded.

Willow got up and put his hand over Dayton's mouth, "Before you start screaming at me, Can we get back to base camp?"

* * *

><p><em>Cookie to anyone who gets the prince Zuko reference! Plz review! <em>

_And is anyone else having FanFic trouble? I tried to submit this twice... and it came out as a jumbled mess! It took me 30 minutes longer to submit this because I had to edit it... I'm wondering if it's my computer, or if something's wrong with FanFiction!  
><em>

**_Have a happy Halloween everyone!_**


	20. Planning Rescue

Chapter 20

**Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Amethyst, Amber, Light, Everlynn, Dayton, Willow, Rylte~**"Okay were back," Green sighed.

"WILLOW YOU STUPID FREAKING-" Everlynn quickly covered Dayton's mouth.

"Wasn't my fault!" Willow put his hands in the air.

_'Yeah! It was all the sticks fault!' _Rylte nodded.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S ARCEUS' FAULT!" Dayton yelled.

Light fell off the log at the yelling, "What the-?"

"Back!" Everlynn said cheerfully.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Dayton screamed, "EYE FOR AN EYE! BLOODY GASH FOR ANOTHER BLOODY GASH!"

_'You'll tear what's rest of his face!' _Rylte said.

Willow shoved Rylte, "How bout' not! ?"

Dayton turned to him, "Do you not want to have a battle scar?"

"Already got the biggest one in the world," Willow said sarcastically.

_'Rylte for a Rylte!'_ Rylte danced around them.

"RYLTE! JUST STOP! YOU'RE NOT HELPING ANYTHING!"Willow yelled.

"Could anyone care to explain to us what happened?" Red asked walking towards them.

"Fight..." Green said.

"Oh really?" Blue smirked, "We can never avoid trouble, eh?"

"How about we all calm down?" Light asked.

"CALM! ?" Willow and Dayton yelled, "WE ARE PERFECTLY CALM!"

Green came and whacked both of them, "We actually mean it,"

"What the heck Green?" Dayton whined, "How the heck did you get a coconut! ?"

"She hit me with a rock..." Willow mumbled.

_'Now he has rocks for brains!'_

"It's possible..." Willow rubbed the back of his head.

"GOOD NEWS!" Red yelled. Everyone turned.

Blue sighed, "We have 8 pokedexes,"

"Awesome!" Yellow said happily, "Whose?"

"Mine, Red's, Everlynn's, Willow's, Amethyst's, Light's, Yellow's, and Green's," Blue said.

"Cool!" Green said, "How many left?"

"Three," Red said, "and we plan on finding them tomorrow,"

"Any progress with you two?" Blue asked Willow and Green.

"Well... kinda," Willow scratched the back of his head.

"Eighteen," Green said spreading out the pokeballs in the sand.

"Would have been more if Rylte didn't enjoy to see us suffer," Willow sighed.

_'I LIKE LOLLIPOPS AND KITKATS!' _Rylte said jumping on Willow's back.

"Your heavier than last time," Willow smirked.

_'You betcha I am!'_ Rylte said, _'Did you not understand the concept of what I just said?'_

"Mine," Everlynn said picking up three pokeballs.

"Pika!" Red said excitedly picking up Pika's pokeball, then two more.

"Chuchu, Gravy and Ratty!" Yellow grabbed three scattered pokeballs.

"Plusle," Dayton said smiling at his pokeball.

Blue just took two of them without a remark. Same with Willow... until Rylte took them. Light picked up a few, "Glad to have ya back,"

Green picked up two, "Not all of them... but whatever, at least I have them back," She smiled.

"Should we try and call the Sinnoh trio? Hoenn?" Red asked.

"HOENN!" They all yelled.

Red all staggered back, "Okay, okay..."

* * *

><p><em>Red signed in.<em>

BlazingFire: You on guys?

OverOcean:Yes

YellowGirl: Here!

ShoppingCrazy: Accounted for!

LifeNeverFades: Present.

EverLasting: Were here.

SparklingStone: Did I miss something?

FlowingWind: Yup.

Rylte: DOES THIS SEEM FAMILIAR TO YOU! ?

YellowGirl: Rylte-?

OverOcean: He has a dex.

BlazingFire: But why does he have it? We haven't found his.

Rylte: I have my ways in the force...

Silver: :P

ShoppingCrazy: S... no...

EverLasting: What?

ShoppingCrazy: Not Silver... Gold

Silver: DING DING DING! And this pretty young woman has just won a fabulous prize!

ShoppingCrazy: A first class plane trip off this Island?

Silver: No...

ShoppingCrazy: Then I don't want it.

YellowGirl: Guys! FOCUS!

BlazingFire: Calling them now...

SparkilngStone: At least SOMEONE is on topic!

BlazignFire: They should be on any second...

TomBoy: RUBY! ? SERIOUSLY! ?

TooBeautiful: Yup.

Silver: Where's Crystal and Emerald?

TomBoy: What?

TooBeautiful: How the heck...

BlazingFire: We got you on

TomBoy: I never know the whereabouts of Emerald...

TooBeautiful: Who are these people?

LifeNeverFades: Name's Light.

EverLasting: Everlynn and Dayton.

TomBoy: Two?

EverLasting: Dayton lost his.

SparklingStone: Amethyst at your service!

FlowingWind: You should know.

TomBoy: Well yeah.

Rylte: NOW IT'S THE NAZIS! ? NOOOO!

TooBeautiful: Rylte?

FlowingWind: Don't ask...

Silver: No one knows.

TomBoy: Gold? Why on Silver's?

Silver: I lost my pokedex in the explosion...

ClearGem: Explosion! ?

BlazingFire: Good your on, is Emerald?

ClearGem: No idea

ShoppingCrazy: Sad... HEY GURL!

ClearGem: Hey Green! How ya been?

ShoppingCrazy: Oh fine, you Crystal?

FlowingWind: FINE! ?

BlazingFire: Could we have the friendly convo some other time?

OverOcean: Where are you Gold?

Silver: Probably on the other side of the island... OUCH!

Rylte: Hmm?

GirlzAreHot: I tripped over my pokedex!

YellowGirl: That's good I guess?

OverOcean: . . . .

TomBoy: Um hello! ? EXPLOSION! ?

BlazingFire: You've missed a lot over past years...

TooBeautiful: Like how much?

OverOcean: About all of it.

ClearGem: Care to explain?

BlazingFire: It would be easier if you just came and saw our situation.

_EmerALD signed in._

EmerALD: . . . .

FlowingWind: We'll tell you when you come to get us.

_Professor signed in._

Professor: Is there a reason all of you haven't been answering your pokedex's for the past week?

OverOcean: T_T

FlowingWind: WE. ARE. STRANDED! Made simple for all of you now! ?

Professor: Ruby, Sapph, Emerald and Crystal. I have a mission

ClearGem: Yes?

Professor: Save the dex holders.

Professor signed out.

TooBeautiful: Uhh... okay?

OverOcean: How long until you can be here?

EmerALD: Uh, coordinates?

BlazingFire: Right, sending them right now.

Rylte: DON'T JUST GIVE THESE NAZIS OUR LOCATION! NOES!

FlowingWind: RYLTE GET OFF ME!

BlazingFire: So how long?

TooBeautiful: Oh my Arceus...

ClearGem: Could take days.

ShoppingCrazy: DAYS! ?

TomBoy: Yeah... your so far away... I don't know if Ruby can go that far without taking a hat adjustment break...

TooBeautiful: Shut up Sapph.

TomBoy: Scar Boy.

Rylte: YAYS! ANOTHER PRINCE ZUKO!

FlowingWind: I feel your pain.

OverOcean: ._.

Silver: T_T

BlazingFire: Just get here as soon as you can.

_ BlazingFire signed out._

_YellowGirl signed out._

_ShoppingCrazy signed out._

_OverOcean signed out._

_EverLasting signed out._

_LifeNeverFades signed out._

_SparklingStone signed out._

_Silver signed out._

_FlowingWind signed out._

_TomBoy signed out._

_TooBeautiful signed out._

_ClearGem signed out._

_EmerALD signed out._

_GirlzAreHot signed out._

Rylte: We will wait for you Nazis...

_Rylte signed out._

* * *

><p><em>Holy cow! Another chat to those who like them. :D Well, I told ya I'd try to update once a week! and i plan to stick to that promise! <em>

_And for those in wonderful warm places... I envy you. It's snowing here... and it's November... UNDER 15 DEGREES PEOPLES! But that does mean hot chocolate... ah well. _

_**Plz Review! Have a great week!**  
><em>


	21. Christmas Writing Break seriously

**WARNING TO ALL!** **THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NEVER ENDING ADVENTURE!** SWEAR! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A SPECIALSHIPPING CHRISTMAS STORY THEN WALK AWAY! I REPEAT THIS IS **NOT** A CHAPTER OF NEVER ENDING ADVENTURE!

* * *

><p>Yellow walked in the snow, hands in her pockets and scarf around her face. She looked up at the sky as the snow fell, "Why did I ever get into this?" She sighed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.:The Day Before:.<strong>

_*RING* *RING*_

_Yellow picked up her cell-phone, "Hello?"_

_'Hello? Yellow? That you?'_

_"Um... Yeah... Why are you calling this late Blue?" Yellow asked._

_'Oh... no reason..' Blue said in her girlish voice._

_"Spit it out," Yellow said._

_'If I must... I AM HOLDING A PARTY FOR US TOMORROW!' Blue shrieked._

_Yellow groaned, "With who?"_

_'Let's see... you, me, Green, Gold, Silver, Sapphire, Ruby, Crystal... oh, and Red's gonna be there,' Blue said._

_"Red?" Yellow asked._

_'Oh yeah,'_

_"I deny," Yellow said about to hang up._

_'NO WAIT! We're gonna have a couples dance! Red will be alone the whole night!' Blue whined._

_"What about Silver?" Yellow said._

_'He hates parties! He will just be in the corner like last year!' Blue said, 'Please?'_

_"..." Yellow had her finger on the end button, she paused, "Okay fine, only for Red,"_

_"Okay make sure you wear something Christmasy! And-' Yellow hung up before she could say anymore._

* * *

><p>Yellow shivered as she walked, looking at the remaining brown lifeless leaves that hung up on trees. She heard footsteps behind her.<p>

"Yellow! Wait up!" Yellow stopped and turned to see Red running up to her, "You're going too?"

"Blue's fault," Yellow said.

"This is gonna be great, we're all getting back together again!" Red smiled, "And Blue told me something about dance... I really didn't listen," Red shrugged.

Yellow blushed and turned her face away from him, "Um, yeah,"

Red bent down to look at her face, "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick or something?"

"N-No..." Yellow said.

Red smiled, "Oh good, you had me worried there for a sec... HEY! There's Blue's house!" He pointed to a house on the top of a hill.

"Oh great more climbing," Yellow sighed.

"Why? Are you tired?" Red asked.

"Well yeah... I walked all the way here from the forest-" Red picked Yellow up in his arms and continued to walk, "W-What are you doing!"

"Helping you so you won't have to walk!" He said smiling happily.

"Ahh! P-Put me down!" Yellow said uneasily.

Red sped up, and reached the top, "If you say so!" He gently put her down.

Yellow's face became red and she buried herself further in her scarf, "How about you knock," Red shrugged and rang the doorbell.

Blue opened the door followed by Green popping his head out, "Guys! You're here!" Blue said, "Get in!"

Red stepped in, followed by a reluctant Yellow, the guys in one corner and the girls in the other, the guys waved to Red and he and Green walked over, Blue pushed Yellow towards the girls.

Sapphire grabbed Yellow into a hug, "Yellow! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah!" Yellow smiled, "So am I the last here?"

"Pretty much, Goldy over there is freaking out because Crystal isn't here yet," Sapphire sighed.

"Odd... he usually doesn't do that..." Blue said. Then Blue turned to the door.

"What's wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"She's here," Blue said, Crystal burst through the door and ran over to the rest of them.

"Am... I... Late?" Crystal asked.

"By a couple minutes," Sapphire said.

"Hey not bad! Better than last year," Blue said.

Crystal went over and clasped hands with Yellow, "How ya been?" Crystal smiled.

"Usual," Yellow replied. Crystal nodded.

Blue clapped her hands together, "Everyone's here! So let's turn up the tunes!" The boys cheered and Blue pressed a button on the remote. And music came on. Blue smiled and pulled Green out to the middle and they started dancing.

_**Christmas This Year (I do not own any of this) - Tobymac **(It's also better if you listen to it!)_

_as fall rides off in the sunset_

_I Sweep the snow from my doorstep_

_I just can't help but stop and grin_

_Its like I'm ten years old again_

_And everywhere I go I can feel it_

_some say it moves like a spirit_

_It falls on us once a year_

_Like it came on a midnight clear_

_Its all love/ the season is a gift_

_when love came down to let us live_

_Lets open up and let our hearts embrace this moment_

_[chorus]_

_For Christmas this year_

_Gonna make a sound gonna make it loud_

_for Christmas this year_

_We're gonna make some noise let the world rejoice_

_for Christmas this year_

_for Christmas_

_For Christmas this year_

Blue and Green laughed as they danced and Gold took Crystal's hand and they started dancing.

_The Laughter starts_

_before the sunrise_

_I sneak downstairs to sparkle-in eyes_

_and oh what joy it brings to me_

_our family around our Christmas Tree_

_And I thank the lord for his favor_

_As we sing the songs of the savior (our savior)_

_Its all love/ the season is a gift_

_when love came down to let us live_

_Lets open up and let our hearts embrace this moment_

_[chorus]_

_For Christmas this year_

_Gonna make a sound gonna make it loud_

_for Christmas this year_

_We're gonna make some noise let the world rejoice_

_for Christmas this year_

_for Christmas_

_For Christmas this year_

_Sapphire and Ruby soon joined and they were all laughing._

_Holy Holy holy_

_God is coming near_

_unto us a saviors born_

_on a midnight clear (2x)_

Blue yelled switch and everyone switched parnters, Ruby with Crystal, Green with Sapphire and Blue with Gold. Red laughed and Yellow backed into a corner, "Come on Yellow!" Blue yelled. Yellow shook her head, and Red came over and pulled her onto the dance floor.

_[chorus] (2x)_

_Oh For Christmas this year_

_Gonna make a sound gonna make it loud_

_We're gonna make some noise let the world rejoice_

_for Christmas this year_

_for Christmas_

_For Christmas this year_

_Holy Holy holy_

_God is coming near_

_unto us a saviors born_

_on a midnight clear_

All of them clapped at the end and smiled at each other, when the song was over they collapsed on the floor and they laughed.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Gold said smiling.

"True that," Red said.

"Another song all?" Blue asked.

"YES!" They all said. Blue pushed another button and another song came on. Yellow quietly slipped outside.

Yellow went out to the balcony and looked at all the snow. She heard the music play, the laughs of her friends and she smiled.

Silver glanced at her, "Yellow. Why aren't you over there?"

"No reason," Yellow said.

Sliver went back to watching the others, "I hate dancing too,"

Yellow nodded to seemingly agree. She looked out again, and tried to catch the falling snowflakes.

Red snuck out by Silver, told him to shut up and continued to walk towards Yellow. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulders.

Yellow let out a little yelp, "Oh, it's you Red. You scared me,"

Red smiled, "Sorry. Why aren't you out dancing?"

"I just... don't feel like it I guess, I'd rather be out here," Yellow said.

"Well I'll stay with you!" Red said happily.

Yellow blushed a bit, "Okay,"

He looked out at the snow, "You can kinda see the city from here,"

Yellow's eyes lit up, "Yeah! So cool,"

"You having a good christmas anyway?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Besides being forced to dance," Red said.

Yellow looked at him, "I-I didn't mean for you to be sad I wasn't dancing,"

"Nah, it's okay Yellow," Red said.

"But... you seem really down..." She said quietly.

Red turned to her and locked eyes, "What made you think I was down?"

"I-I don't k-know..." Yellow said.

"Ah, anyway... I'm sorry," He sighed.

"About what?"

"I'm sure you came because Blue told you I wouldn't have a dance partner," Red said.

"Um..." Yellow looked down at the ground.

"I also didn't get a present for you," He looked out at the forest again.

"Oh! Red you don't have to! I mean... you never have too! Wait that came out wrong..." Yellow stuttered.

"No Yellow, I should have gotten you a present. Even if you refused it," Red shook his head.

"A-Are you having fun anyway?" Yellow asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I really am. Are you Yellow?" Red asked.

"Oh yeah..." She looked at her feet.

Red held her chin up, "Yellow, I want you to have the best christmas,"

She smiled slightly, "Seriously?"

Red smiled, "Yeah."

Yellow locked eyes with Red and her heart started to beat really fast, her face turned red. All Red did was smiled at her.

Then he bent over to her and kissed her on the lips, Yellow was surprised but ended up kissing him back. She looked at him.

"Merry Christmas Yellow," Red blushed.

Yellow put on a big smile and hugged him, "You too Red."

Silver looked over and smirked, "You know what folks... I saw that coming,"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYBODY! Tis me! Soooo I finally came out with this little story. I had a lot of fun writing it. That and I love to play around with Yellow's emotions. I feel very proud of myself really. Coming out with this on the day I promised. SpecialShipping is totally my fav shipping eva! Hope you liked it! And I WILL come out with another chapter. Yes, I'm being lazy. But I have NO motivation at ALL right now, so I'll just have to force myself sometime or other. <strong>** Merry Christmas!**

**PTY OUT! Peace! ;D **


	22. Saved technically

Chapter 21

**Yellow, Green, Blue, Amethyst, Amber, Everlynn, Dayton~**

"MAN! They said they were going to be here as soon as they could!" Dayton whined.

"Please shut up Dayton," Everlynn sighed.

"You aren't helping," Blue added.

Dayton eyed Blue, "And you sit over there doing nothing."

Green grabbed both of them, "SHUT UP! Both of you! Red, Light and Willow will be back soon with Gold and Silver. Then we can find the rest of the pokedex's and pokemon."

Yellow sighed, "I hope they'll be back soon."

Green put her hand on her head, "Me too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Red, Light, Willow and Rylte~<strong>

Red and Light gave up and slumped to the ground.

_'Coconut anyone?'_ Rylte said from the top of a tree.

"It's bad enough we're stranded," Willow growled, "But to add him onto it..."

"Willow, it'll be fine. We need to find Silver and Gold." Light said getting up.

"Light's right," Red stood up once more, "We'll have to run into them eventually."

"Oh Arceus help me." Willow sighed and stood up.

_'INCOMING!'_ Rylte threw a coconut at Willow and it hit him in the head.

"THAT. IS. IT!" Willow yelled and started to climb the tree.

Light sighed and started walking, Red followed, "We're leaving you Willow,"

"GO AHEAD!" Willow had gotten to the top, "I WANT TO BREAK THIS POKEMON'S NECK!"

_'EEEP! He's gonna kill meh!'_ Rylte jumped down.

Willow growled and slid down and grabbed Rylte by the scruff of his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Silver~<strong>

Gold walked around, "Silver!" He whined, "Please say you've found one sign of them?"

Silver shook his head, "Sorry. Nothing."

Gold sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow, Green, Blue, Amethyst, Amber, Everlynn and Dayton~<strong>

Dayton flopped down on the sand, "Soooooo booooooored."

"Dayton, stop," Blue said, sitting down.

"Then do something," Green and Everlynn said.

"Like what! ?" Dayton looked at the clouds. Blue became irritated.

"LIke shutting up," Blue said trying not to yell. Green eyed him.

"Like... watch Amber, go find food with Amethyst. Take a nap..." Everlynn started to number things off.

"I think I'll go with number three," Dayton looked at the sky and closed his eyes.

Everlynn sighed, "I'll watch Amber then,"

Yellow tried to get up, "I want to help too,"

Green pushed her back down, "No."

Everlynn then spotted something in the sky, "What..." Everlynn squinted, "Is that?"

"IT'S SAPPH!" Green squealed excitedly.

Everlynn stumbled back when she saw a helicopter with Sapphire hanging from the bottom.

"AND CRYSTAL'S IN THE COCKPIT!" Yellow smiled. The helicpter lowered and Dayton sprang up.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING! ?" Dayton jumped up and posed for a fight.

"It's the helicopter! They've come for us!" Yellow said happily. Sapphire dropped down and Ruby stepped out.

"Sapphire!" Green hugged her and Sapphire smiled.

Everlynn smiled, "Hello, I'm Everlynn." She hit Dayton.

Dayton rubbed his head and bowed, "My name's Dayton."

Amethyst walked back and almost dropped the food, "Whoa! They're here!"

"How about you introduce yourself?" Crystal walked out. Green ran over and clasped hands with her.

"I'm Amethyst!" Amethyst said setting down the food, "That's Amber," She pointed to Amber that was laying in the sand.

"I'll call Red," Blue got out his pokedex and called him.

* * *

><p><strong>Red, Light, Willow and Rylte~<strong>

"Hello?" Red answered, he nodded, "Alright be there as soon as we can," And hung up.

"Please don't tell me that we have to walk all the way back now." Willow sighed.

Red nodded, "Yeah, we do. We just need to find the remainder of our Pokeballs."

"HEY!" They turned to see two people running... well one, towards them.

"Gold?" Red looked at them.

"WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Gold jumped on Red and Light. Willow dodged out of the way.

"Um... hi?" Red said.

"Can we go back to the others?" Silver asked.

"Not yet. Pokeballs still need to be found." Red said.

Light sighed, "We'd better start."

Willow out Rylte down, "Rylte, do your thing," The pokemon nodded and went into meditation.

_'This way!'_ Rytle said and took off.

"RYLTE! SLOW DOWN! WE CAN'T GO THAT FAST!" Willow yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow, Green, Blue, Amethyst, Amber, Everlynn, Dayton, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald~<strong>

Later in the day...

"So, are we all ready?" Crystal asked.

"What about Gold and Silver?" Yellow asked.

"They are sure to have seen the big helicopter landing," Sapphire said, "If not... we'll leave them to die!" She smiled.

"Not funny Sapph," Green said.

"You're only saying that because he's your brother." Sapphire said slyly.

"Whatever," Green waved it off.

Blue walked in the helicopter, then popped his head out, "How long has Emerald been sleeping in here?"

"Since we got here I guess," Ruby said.

Dayton hoped in with Blue and sat by his face, "Hey? Hello?"

Emerald slowly opened his eyes and he saw Dayton's face, "AHHHHHHHH!" Emerald slapped Dayton in the face, scrambled off the chair and fell out of the helicopter.

"Let me at that shrimp," Dayton growled.

"DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP! BLONDY!" Emerald yelled back.

"BLONDY! ? THAT IS IT!" Dayton charged but Blue grabbed Dayton's hood and he fell.

Green stared at him, "He's got some attitude..."

"Yeah," Blue looked at Dayton, "I know,"

Red walked in with Light, Willow, Gold and Silver, "Hey everyone!"

"We have the rest of our pokemon!" Light said and spread them on the sand. Everyone grabbed theirs, opened them, then returned them, to make sure.

"You found Gold and Silver!" Green said.

"More like they found us..." Willow said.

"So where is my Sapphire?" Gold smirked. Sapphire glared.

"Is everyone ready? We all here now?" Ruby asked.

"So, who's ready to go to the hospital?" Red joked.

Everyone stared at Red coldly.

"O-Okay... sorry..." Red waved his hands and backed up a bit.

"Having nurses all over me... no," Willow said sternly.

Yellow sighed, "How long do you think I'd be hospitalized?"

"I don't know, possibly a couple days." Green said, "Depends on how bad your leg is."

"And Amber?" Amethyst asked.

"My guess is a week." Green replied.

"Ha! I bet Willow is gonna be in there for 2 weeks! His body is ruined!" Dayton laughed.

Willow growled, "Don't even go there. Blonde Boy." He spat.

"Blonde boy! ? Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Dayton said trying to keep his cool.

"Heh, yeah right. You are the definition of Blonde." Willow smirked.

Dayton snapped, "WHY YOU SON OF A *****."

"Ooo... never heard him say that..." Gold said.

Everlynn slapped him as hard as she possibly could in the face and Green whacked Willow with a coconut in the back of his head.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Everlynn yelled.

"Well he was asking for it! That I know everything, moody kid! We all knew he had it coming!" Dayton yelled back.

"KID! ? I AM MORE OF AN ADULT THAN ANY OF YOU HERE!" Willow growled.

"Oh yeah! ? THEN WHAT DO WE ALL SEE WHEN YOU TRY AND KILL RYLTE? HMM? THAT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING A KID WOULD DO TO ME!" Dayton walked towards Willow.

"You wanna go Blondy?" Willow mocked, "I doubt you could go for 5 minutes!"

"Oh, you've got your wish," Dayton growled and pounced on him.

"You a**!" Willow said and hit Dayton.

Dayton came back and kicked him in the gut, "You have had this coming for a while!"

Everlynn, Green and Amethyst screamed at the two.

"LET UP NOW, YOU IDIOTS!" Sapphire screamed rather loudly and kicked both of them, "DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO ACT! ?" She hit Dayton in the head and smacked Willow with her foot.

Everlynn and Green pried them apart and things settled down.

Crystal, Ruby and Emerald stood there, stunned, "..."

"We seriously need to get off this island," Amethyst sighed.

"Lets get going then!" Sapphire turned and walked into the helicopter, "Well?"

Amethyst got Blue help hoist Amber in the Helicopter, they gently set her down on a blanket.

"How did you even get the helicopter?" Green asked.

"Professor Oak has his ways," Ruby shrugged.

Willow sat on one end and Dayton on another, "Don't sit me next to that bastard." Dayton growled.

Everlynn slapped him and he shut up.

Gold sat close to Sapphire and she rolled her eyes.

Emerald looked a little uncomfortable, "Is there something wrong Emerald?" Amethyst asked.

"You are all so... tall." He said quietly.

Amethyst held back a laugh, "I-It's okay Emerald."

Emerald shifted uncomfortably and looked out the window.

"It's a miracle that we can all fit in here..." Yellow said.

"I know, it's weird huh," Red said.

"I'm going to sleep," Dayton growled and laid his head back.

"That's a good idea, maybe you all should get some sleep," Crystal said to them.

Sapphire looked back at them, "You all seem... I don't know..."

"Jumpy? Delirious? Stupid? Uh... tired?" Ruby gave her choices.

"Yeah, all of those." She nodded.

Red sighed and put Yellow's head on his shoulder, Yellow blushed, "W-Wah? Red?"

"Go to sleep," He said. Yellow smiled and closed her eyes.

Blue folded his arms and closed his eyes. Amethyst laid next to the unconscious Amber. Light sat next to them. Willow frowned and rested his head on the nearby window, Rylte jumped in his lap. Green stayed awake to make sure nothing would happen. Gold shrugged and laid down. Silver didn't move.

"Green, go to sleep girl," Crystal glanced back.

Green shook her head, "No, I can't."

Crystal shrugged, "Okay,"

. . . . .

"Hey crystal... what's up ahead?" Sapph said squinting.

"What the..." Crystal looked at it along with her.

"What's going- ... oh my arceus..." Ruby's eyes widened.

"We might have a small problem..." Crystal said.

Green sprang up, "Please don't tell me we are going through that..."

"We have to." Crystal said reluctantly.

"Must we do such weird things," Silver mumbled.

In front of them was a huge storm. They weren't in it yet but it was getting closer. A very, very bad storm. Clouds covered the whole sky, no sunlight shown in. It kept getting darker and darker as they flew into the storm. Green looked at them. They all glanced back at her.

"There's no place we can land?" She asked nervously. Crystal shook her head.

"My best guess is to brace for impact..." Sapphire said and jumped back in her seat. Ruby doing the same.

Green tried to get everyone to somewhere secure but she couldn't do it in time. The helicopter lurched to the right, then left. Throwing Green everywhere. Everlynn woke up and Amethyst as well. They kept in the urge to scream.

Green and Everlynn held amber down so she won't fly anywhere.

Amethyst strapped most of her friends down. Like Light, Willow, and Yellow.

Yellow woke up to the horror of roaring lightning and Green yelling at Amethsyt and Everlynn. Yellow tried to get up and help but she had a seatbelt on, "Guys?"

Amethyst looked over, "Stay there Yellow,"

Yellow nodded confused and gripped on Red. Who then woke up.

"Everlynn! Get over to the side to make sure the door doesn't fly open!" Green yelled. She nodded and stumbled over to the right door, "Amethyst! Get the other!"

Willow woke up and looked around. He frowned. Red embraced Yellow, but he had a hard time staying put because of all the tossing and turning.

The helicopter made a huge sharp turn and Amethyst lost her footing and flew into Everlynn. Green grabbed Amber and Light tried to get out of the seat belt.

"Everlynn are you okay?" Amethyst asked getting off of her.

"Are you okay?" She asked back.

"Yeah," Amethyst nodded.

"Good." Everlynn sighed.

"GUYS HELP!" Sapphire yelled from the cockpit. Gold instantly woke up and looked at Sapphire.

"What's going on Sapphire! ?" Gold yelled.

"Not the time Gold!" She yelled back.

Amethyst took Everlynn's place and Everlynn and Green sprang to the front. Rylte jumped up and started to freak out, _'Noes! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIEEEE!'_

Willow returned Rylte and he got up to help.

"What's wrong! ?" Green asked.

Sapphire pointed to Crystal, "She can't keep us up!"

"Why not?" Everlynn yelled.

"LOOK!" Sapphire yelled back.

Green turned to see that Crystal was losing it, "What is wrong! ?"

Crystal shook her head and kinda dozed off, loosing her grip on the wheel. The helicopter instantly started to death drop towards the water. "GAHHH!" Everlynn and Sapphire screamed.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ONE BAD THING AFTER ANOTHER! ?" Amethyst yelled from the back.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! ? I CAN'T EVEN BE FUNNY AT THIS MOMENT!" Gold panicked.

The girls screamed as they dropped faster and faster towards the water. Everlynn and Green dragged Crystal out of her seat to the back.

Dayton and Red shot up and jumped into the flyers seat. Dayton had the wheel and Red was handling everything else.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Yellow screamed to Red.

"Do you even know how to fly this! ?" Everlynn yelled in fear.

"NO YES!" Dayton yelled back.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Green screamed.

Dayton shrugged it off and pulled the wheel up and the helicopter started to rise again, but was still falling.

"Keep doing whatever you're doing!" Red said and started to pull a few things.

"I'm trying!" Dayton replied. Everlynn went back to help Amethyst. They kept rising up.

"What do I do now! ?" Dayton asked frantically.

"Pull the throttle!" Willow growled and pulled it for him.

Dayton tried to keep it steady but the storm was still thrashing them about.

"It won't let me go straight!" Dayton said scared.

"I know just try and-" Red's eyes widened, "TURN! TURN NOW!

Green screamed, "DAYTON! WATCH OUT!"

"I CAN'T!"

_'OH PICKLES!'_

.

**Heh, cliffhanger! No worries! I'll have another chapter out soon enough! I gots some my motivation back thanks to PTY and my friend Madison! + I have a really good idea.**

**Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry but at least I made this long-ish!**

**So yeah, they were found. YAY!**

**Gold is still an idiot. YAY!  
><strong>

**Willow and Dayton hate each other. NOOOOO! But stills... I like their fights. : 3**

**Daww, Red's so cute! Everyone was so spazzy in this chapter!**

**And Crystal fainted! ? Oh noes! Who else knows how to fly a helicopter? No one.**

**Crystal fainting+falling fastly towards the ocean+no one knowing how to fly= Bad, bad, bad!**

**Thoughts? REVIEEEW! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

**Everyone ~**

"DAYTON!" Red yelled again. Ahead of them laid a aircraft. It was big, and it was on a collision course for their helicopter.

"I. AM. TRYING!" Dayton yelled back.

"FORGET THIS!" Red growled and jumped to the back again.

"What are you doing! ?" Yellow and Green shrieked. Red shook his head and opened the side door, he motioned for Blue and Blue nodded, opening the door on the other side.

"RED!" Amethyst yelled at him, "ARE YOU GOING INSANE! ?"

"We've already gone insane!" Gold yelled.

Silver got up and stood over by Blue, then looked at them, "Let's get going before we're killed." The two boys nodded and jumped out of the plane.

"WHAT THE HECK DO THEY THINK THEY'RE DOING?" Green gasped and looked down.

_'Are we all killing ourselves now?'_ Rylte asked,_ 'Okay then... WEEEEEEE!' _He pounced off the helicopter and Willow caught him.

"Oh no you don't." He snarled at Rylte.

"RED! ?" Yellow unstrapped herself and ran to a window.

"BLUE? SILVER!" Green called down.

They saw a small light then a orange streak blew past them. Then Yellow jumped back startled as a black and purple pokemon flew by her.

"I GET IT!" Gold screamed and jumped up.

"What?" Everlynn asked confused, "He gets it but all the rest of us don't?"

"DAYTON!" Red knocked on the window by the cockpit.

"WHAT, WHO, HUH?" Dayton looked around and spotted Red on his Aerodactyl, Aero.

"Try and stay to the left side!" Red yelled.

"Why?" Dayton asked nervously. Blue appeared on his Charizard and Silver on his Honchkrow.

"Because we are going to try and steady it!" Blue said.

"O-Okay!" Dayton nodded and started to pull up a pit on the wheel. Blue's Charizard pushed the helicopter left and Aero grabbed the helicopter with it's feet, pulling it. Silver went ahead and tried to get the aircraft to turn around.

Dayton frantically looked around for something to help him, "Um... uhh..." He pushed a button and it activated the windshield wipers, "That's not it..." He pressed another and the cockpit doors flew open, "GAH! DEFINITELY NOT IT!"

Willow watched as his annoyance grew. Rylte went up to his face, _'Mister grumpy? Hello?'_

Willow growled, his annoyance at tops watching Dayton failing at controlling a helicopter. He shoved Rylte aside and threw Dayton out of the controller's seat.

"WHAT THE HECK DUDE! ?" Dayton yelled angrily at him.

"Well you obviously don't know what you're doing!" Willow yelled back. He pressed a few things, pulled a lever thing and pulled the wheel upwards. They slowly became steady.

"Since when could you fly a plane! ?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"SInce about 5 minutes ago." Willow snapped. Sapphire mumbled something and turned around again.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's POV<strong>

I flew over to the strange aircraft's window. I swear on my life if there are lost tourists in there I'm going to explode. I looked in and my eyes widened. What the heck were they doing in there? This wasn't good.

"Not only do I have to protect all of those guys but now they show up again?" I cursed to myself. Honchkrow looked up and I nodded, giving him the okay to go back.

"What is it?" Red asked as I approached them. Great, he wasn't going to take this lightly. I hesitantly leaned over and whispered it to him.

"THERE IS _WHO_ IN THAT THING NOW! ?" Red eyed me angrily. Well what could I do? I wasn't arceus. Things happen, PART OF LIFE.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

"Sir, there is an approaching aircraft."

"Aircraft? What would ANYTHING be doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Sierra sighed and rubbed her head, "Give me a visual." I sat in a corner, scowling at her. She was sick. Sick and awful.

"It's a helicopter sir!" The grunt said saluting. A picture appeared on a big screen. Both Sierra and my mouth's gaped open.

"H-How is that possible! ?" Sierra shrieked. I sat up and looked closely, yup. I was sure that was Red and his buds.

"You captured _all_ of them right Paul?" Sierra stood up and looked me in the face. Man was she small... or maybe I was tall...

"Y-Yes..." I said avoiding any other part of that subject.

"THEN WHY ARE THEY ALIVE! ?" Sierra screamed in my face. Oh god she had bad breath...

"I-I don't know." I said back. I can't believe I'm doing this. Working with team rocket, how pathetic. But mom... and sis. When the dex holders see my face again, I don't think I'm going to be let off easily...

Sierra stomped her foot in anger and walked back to her chair, "Wait til Giovanni hears this..."

I am so in trouble...

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone ~<strong>

"SIERRA AND PAUL! ?" Green screamed.

"What were the chances," Blue mumbled once they were all back inside.

"They don't know we're here right?" Gold said.

"They probably do..." Red sighed.

"Well we aren't going to be attacked are we?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know." Red said truthfully, "We need to be out of their sight soon,"

"WILLOW! Can you go a bit faster?" Green asked.

"Oi! I'm doing the best I can!" He said back.

Green sighed. Gold sat down.

"We'll have to be on high alert for a while then," Light nodded.

"Ugh..." Ruby moaned, "Saph, why did you bring me along?"

"Because you asked to come, bastard." Sapphire said angrily.

Amber woke up and looked around, "Wha?"

"You're awake!" Amethyst said happily.

"Thanks captain obvious." Dayton rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome Lieutenant sarcasm," Everlynn said and hit him, "Now shut up,"

"Mmm... where am I?" Amber asked drowsily.

"On a helicopter about to be attacked," Gold smiled.

Amber sat up instantly, "WHAT! ?"

Yellow pushed her back down, "Don't move so sudden like that, we don't know if you have any broken bones yet,"

Amber stood up and swayed every time she tried to walk, "Nonsense. I'm not hurt..." She said still half asleep.

They watched, most from amusement.

Amber ran into the wall and slunk back down. Dayton and Gold laughed.

"She's like a drunky!" Gold snickered.

"Don't be childish." Blue scowled, "She is not drunk."

"But look at her!" Dayton held in a laugh as Amber rolled off the seat and stood back up.

Red snickered, "He is kinda right..."

Silver smiled, amused. Ruby giggled and scribbled something down.

"ENOUGH!" Green yelled at them, she got a hold of Amber and set her back down, "She is going to sleep! NOW ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! FIRST PERSON TO SAY SOMETHING GETS SEVERELY HURT!"

The boys went silent.

"Thank you," The girls sighed in relief.

"I thought we were supposed to be alert," Willow mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV<strong>

Oh arceus let us be safe. I don't want to almost die a third time in one week. I looked over at Yellow, she had fallen asleep again. I wouldn't blame her, lots of things have happened the past few days.

"Red, you still awake?" Green looked back at me.

"Yeah, what about the others?" I asked.

"Well, me, you, Willow and Light are the only ones awake now," She sighed. So much for being on high alert.

"Willow, are we almost out of their sight?" I looked over at him.

He nodded, "Oi." Praise the lord. I don't think we're gonna die.

I laid back, and set Yellow's head on my lap, maybe things will calm down now.

*BOOM*

The helicopter shook, taking a hit from something, we all flew out of our seats and onto the floor.

I jumped up and looked out the window, "..." I rubbed my temples. Oh arceus no, I must have jinxed us or something...

Me and Blue stood posed, ready for a battle. Because outside, a dragonite waited for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Another cliffy! Sorry I haven't been updating! I SHALL TRY TO UPDATE MOAR! Blame school.<strong>

**Yes, I was gone on spring break. I was in Florida. Now shut up.**

**!**

**Look's like Sierra's back! GuideLucario and Blaze! Your OC's are back in business!**

**Willow to the rescue!**

**Everyone: *cheers***

**Must. Work. On. Next. Chapter.**

**Must. Catch. Up. In. School.**

**Writting. New. Story.**

**Be. Ready. For. It.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


End file.
